Zack Maya And Riley A Pokemon Adventure One
by Zachary Quadri
Summary: This Is a story about a boy named Zack and His Friend Maya Who Find A Injured Riolu and save him Then Zack Get's tested on by His father a Pokemon Professor which gives him strange powers and the ability to understand Pokemon then he and the riolu he saved are chased down by a mad man know only by the letter G.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0 prologue

Hello my name Is Zack im 15 years old i have lived a very adventurous life but it was nothing compared to what the next few years to come were gonna be  
like and it all started when i met my Pokemon partner Riley a Riolu and the infamous G, a mad man who was out to get Riley and me.

i lived by myself most of my life in a house i built in the forest near by a town where i used to live The town was small not that many people lived there but there was a laboratory where my dad works he's the Pokemon professor of the town and where i met my best friend Maya when we were kids.

My mom died wean i was born and my dad is working on trying to combine Pokemon DNA with human DNA.  
the reason i built my own house and moved away for the town is because my father asked if he could try and do a experiment on me and i said  
i was busy helping Pokemon in the forest all the time i rarely went home to begin with he got mad and said fine then stay in the forest you stay there  
manly the week why don't you just live there that his words gave me an idea and that's when i built my house in the forest with Pokemon.  
then it was Maya's birth day it was also the day she got her first Pokemon from my dad the Pokemon professes.

That's when story starts when i was berries picking early in the morning with Maya on top of a mountain.

'zack! are we done yet' Said Maya 'Almost just a few more' Said Zack 'what you going to do with these anyway' 'its a surprise'  
'uhhhhh can we just hurry i want to go get my Pokemon' Maya was a bit mad 'whatever i think this is snuff'.

she was really exited to get her Pokemon so she was mad at me for waking her up early to go berry picking  
i was going to make a pie with the berries for her to celebrate her getting her first Pokemon

We then were heading back to town down the mountain road 'Hey zack' Maya Said 'Yah what's up' 'Did You hear about the Pokemon poachers around the  
area' said maya 'yah im really mad at them for using those dangerous poke traps' 'What!' 'there using poke traps to capture Pokemon!' Said Maya  
'Yah they arn't even trying to capture them more lie kill'.

Suddenly Zack felt strange he started feeling scared and in pain 'Zack!'  
'Huh what' 'lookout' Said maya then suddenly he was falling of the edge of the mountain path 'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Riolu

Zack awoke to hearing maya yelling at him 'Zack! are you alright' he started to get up slowly 'yeah luckily it wasn't a  
long fall' 'good' Maya said happily 'ill come down to get you' 'no it's fine ill just walk through the forest to get back to  
town' she then said 'OK be careful on the way to the town ill be at your dad's lab waiting' 'OK' she then started riding her bike down the trail.

"Huh now winch way to town hmm i guess that way" zack then started walking through the forest when suddenly zack got those strange feeling's again  
but stronger it was really weird without noticing zack then step on something metal he then look down and saw a bear trap spring in to affect  
it was so fast he nearly got away also striping him self 'oh my god that would have cut my foot off i better be careful' 'damn poachers  
he then heard a Pokemon cry 'what was that ' he heard it again 'it was coming from a cave nearby.

zack then walk in the cave 'hello is someone in here' then he felt a strong sense of fear in the cave 'hello?' 'anyone need help?' he then heard the cry again but it was louder  
he then saw a Pokemon in the back of the cave holding it's leg that was bleeding 'oh god are you alright' he then ran toward the injured Pokemon it then looked at him  
as he was about to grab it the Pokemon held out its paw and used force palm sending zack flying back hitting the wall of the cave 'ow im only trying to help' as he looked back to  
the Pokemon as it was falling over 'hay' zack said rapidly as he ran to the Pokemon this time it had fainted he pick it up thinking fast he grab a rag he carried around and tied up the leg wound  
and ran out of the cave with the injured Pokemon to town as fast as he can he looked at the wound he saw it looked he was grab by something sharp like he was stabbed or something  
then he remember the trap he was almost cough on it must have been a poke trap 'damn poachers'

He made it back to town with the Pokemon running toward the Pokemon center nearby running in the nurse was shocked he ran to the counter saying 'Please help him his leg won't stop bleeding' the nurse still  
shocked help the Pokemon that was still out cold they both ran to the operating room where zack had to wait out the door.

It was 3 hours later that he was able to go in the operating room he saw that the Pokemon was sleeping still he walk over to the nurse and said 'will it be OK?' 'yes he will make a full  
recovery' thank goodness' zack said with relief 'yes but he will have to stay a few day's is he your Pokemon?' 'no he is wild i don't even know what type of Pokemon it is  
'oh he's wild hmm i can tell you what type of Pokemon it is' 'really' 'yah riolu the emanation Pokemon when sad or scared Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies.  
'wow cool wait aura what is that? zack said confused 'aura is a energy that runs through everything and everyone riolu`s and lucario's the evolved form of riolu are able to control the power of aura'  
'wow amazing' just as zack said that he got the feeling of being scared again he turned to see that the riolu had woken up.

The nurse then walked in the to talk to the riolu still being scared he was afraid of the nurse but it slowly started to fade as the nurse talk to it softly zack then  
decided to leave knowing that the riolu was settling down and was safe.

The riolu saw zack walking out the nurse then said 'he brought you in he said that you were in a cave with you leg bleeding heavily and he was freaking out the enter time  
he waited' the riolu saw that he had left he felt happy that he help him.

Meanwhile zack remembered that he had to see Maya at the lab 'crap i forgot' running as fast as he can he made it to the lab it was big old building it needed a new paint job then he walk in  
then met with a yell from another room in the lab 'ITS SOOOOO CUTE!' zack then figured that it was Maya she must gotten her Pokemon  
he walked in seeing Maya with a piplup she turned and saw zack with a little blood on his shirt 'ZACKK! where have you been i waited 3 hours for you and why do you have blood on your shirt?

what there's blood on me? confused zack looked down and saw a little blood on him 'oh i must have been from riolu' he said quietly 'anyway sorry for keeping you waiting i was busy helping a Pokemon hay where's my dad?

Oh he left said he had to do something' 'oh anyway glad you finally got a Pokemon Maya' zack said happily 'yah its a piplup don't you think she cute ' pointing at her 'yah she's adorable' the piplup walked up to zack and kicked his leg  
ow what the ' the piplup didn't like him Maya laugh though 'piplup that's not nice don't be mean to him ' Maya said still laughing you wait till i have a Pokemon Maya then ill get revenge ' Maya said 'for what? 'letting it kick me'

whatever any way zack what Pokemon did you help this time' 'oh' zack was surprised she never ask him before 'it was a riolu it looked like it was cough by a poke trap a poacher put down but it must have broke free from it  
cause i found it in a cave with it's leg all bloody' 'Jesus' Maya said shocked 'so that's how you got blood on you' 'yah it was bleeding pretty bad until i got it to the Pokemon center any way what did my dad have to do?  
oh he said something about getting a parcel from one of the nearby town's' 'cool any way its starting to get late bye' 'see you later zack'.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Test

zack then headed home after that long day after he made it home all he could think about was sleep he then got in bed and passed out  
he woke up still tired he got up and then remembered the berries 'crap the berries i have to go back to town' opening the door he saw the berries he and Maya picked yesterday  
where at his door 'oh Maya must had drop them off' he took the berries in side and made the pie he decide to let the pie cool  
when he went back to town 'OK i think it's done now to let it cool' setting the pie on the counter he left for town.

he decide to visit the Pokemon center where the little riolu was 'hello nurse how's riolu' she looked at zack and said  
oh it left last night ' What?' 'why did you let it leave it was injured? zack said surprised 'i did int let it leave your dad came and took  
it' what? my dad came and took it' why? 'he said he need it for research' said the nurse zack then thought of his dad doing  
so sort of weird experiment zack then ran out of the door and headed to his dad lab.

he arrived in no time he open the door  
and saw his dad talking with one of his assistants he then ran over to his and said 'dad' his father was surprised 'oh hello  
son what do you want' 'i heard you took a Pokemon i rescued to your lab for a research' oh yes the riolu i was thinking about  
what if a Pokemon were able to speak but all the wild Pokemon are all to scared of humans to come near the town and the poachers  
are not helping so i heard from Maya you help a Pokemon and when i heard it was a riolu i got interested' why? said zack who was still confused  
well riolu are very picky on who they let be there friends when i heard the Pokemon smiled after the nurse said you saved it  
is when i decided to do a test on it and well i really didn't care ether because it was the only Pokemon to work with.

'your a ass that Pokemon had it's leg chop by a steel bite poke trap im surprised it let you pick it up' 'well about that well  
it was sleeping when i took it' that's when zack got pissed 'you took when it was sleeping and did a test on it!' zack yelled  
i hadn't done the test yet' i don't care you just don't take a injured Pokemon from the Pokemon center.

As zack was yelling he felt the scared felling again knowing it came from riolu 'were is it'  
it's in the lab getting ready to be tested on' zack very mad at his father stormed in to the room were riolu was.

Walking into to the room zack could see two big test tubes attached to the wall he saw two lab scientist in front of  
the second test tube they were staring at riolu in the test tube already mad zack walked over to them and and said in a  
angry 'voice let him out now or else' 'we don't know how only the professor knows ' as they backed up his dad walked in and said  
said 'the only way to get him out is to flip the switch in the other tube' zack without thinking walked in the other tube and flip  
the switch.

As he flip the switch the tube he was in closed 'what the hell let me out' 'no this is for not taking place in my other test'  
'what you cant just lock me in this tube' 'oh but i need help with this test in order to be able to get Pokemon to talk'  
'huh wait you locked me in here to use me for the test let me out' 'to late' as his father said that he pressed a button  
the machine turned on with zack inside along with the terrified riolu in the other tube the machine block out zack's voice  
he was saying to let him out now or else suddenly zack heard a loud sharp tone noise it was piercing his ears it was so loud it felt  
like his head was gonna explode and then he blackout.

he awoke in the lounge on the couch they had been there for people to wait on remembering what happened

he instead of being mad he had focused on the massive headache he had he got up and walked in the room where he was tested  
on seeing his dad the hatred inside overtook the pain in his head he was about to walk up and hit his dad up side the head and heard someones voice behind  
him saying hello 'hi zack' he turned and saw it was Maya 'hay what are you doing here' oh your dad called me to come help  
you home' 'what no im fine i don't need your help to git home im fine thanks' 'OK but he also said he wanted me take the riolu with  
me' what? ' yah he wanted me to drop Pokemon off at your place 'why?'he did not tell me why' as she was done talking  
his dad walked over to them 'how are you felling zack' then once his dad was behind him zack turned really fast and punch him in the gut  
don't ever do that again dad this is the first warning' 'huu zack why did you punch your dad! 'he did something to me without my permission' Maya was shocked 'what did he do?  
'he did a experiment on me and a Pokemon' his dad then said while he was getting up 'sorry zack i shouldn't have tricked you like that'  
he then saw the little riolu on a table sleeping he walked to the table picked up the small Pokemon and said 'ill be taking this little guy with me  
dad' 'fine ' his dad said 'brig him back tomorrow i need to see if the test worked' whatever dad ill bring him back tomorrow' zack said as he and Maya walked out of the lab.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I can understand Pokemon ?

It was getting dark as zack and Maya walked out of the lab 'OK see you later zack' 'same to you Maya' zack said as he entered the  
forest still holding the little riolu 'oh zack wait' Maya said while running to him 'what? 'here have this it's one of my extra poke balls  
maybe you can catch your own Pokemon in stead of waiting a full year for one' 'wow thanks Maya' then zack remembered the pie he made  
'hay Maya i have a gift for you to at my house here follow me' 'huh what is it' Maya said being surprised 'you'll see come on'.

they arrived at zack's house 'i think i left it on the counter here let me get the light's' flicking the switch the house lit up  
and Maya saw the pie on the counter 'wow you made a pie for me' 'yeah it's to celebrate you getting your first Pokemon' 'thanks zack'  
she then gave him a hug and picked up the pie and said 'alright see you tomorrow zack ' k bye' she then shut his door.

Tired like always he was gonna go to bed then he remembered the little riolu 'oh that's right were are you gonna sleep he then was  
the couch he rarely sat on but knowing it was uncomfortable he didn't want the small Pokemon sleeping on it he then decided to sleep on the couch him self.

He set the little riolu on his bed covering him with the blanket he then turned the lights of and lad down on the very uncomfortable couch 'god why do i even have this couch it suck's' he then fell sleep.

Give him back G' 'never he will be a good addition to my collection' 'No! G stop' 'Why it's just a weak Pokemon' 'G Put down Riley!' 'oh are you mad do some thing about it then or i will do this' G then pushed the gun on Riley's head more 'G NO STOP NOW! G was about to pull the trigger 'RILEY NOOOOO'

HUUH' zack then woke back up it was still early in the morning the sun was gonna rise soon 'what is with these dreams'  
uhh cant go back to sleep what should i do' turning over he saw the little Pokemon standing in front of the couch' ahh oh you scared the crap out of me what do you need'  
The Pokemon pointed at the fridge 'oh your hungry fine ' zack got up walked to the fridge pulled out a bag of Oran berries pull out five  
and handed it to the little riolu 'here if your still hungry ill give you some more' zack then light shine in through the window the sun has finally risen  
'hmm i guess i should take you back to the lab now oh wait how is your leg ' zack looked at the riolu's wounded 'wow it healed fast but looks like you still have trouble walking on it ill take you to the Pokemon center first.  
the riolu nodded 'alright lets go I'll carry you' walking back to town the riolu look at the lab they were both tested on 'hay it's OK this time all make sure nothing happens to you but first the Pokemon center to have you checked out  
zack and the riolu walked in the Pokemon center 'hey nurse im here to have the riolu checked on' 'oh good follow me zack followed here in to a check up room  
'OK let see set him down here' OK here' zack set the little riolu on a chair in the middle of the room.

A while later 'OK he good a few more days and it will be fully healed' 'thanks nurse come on riolu let's go to the lab now'  
the Pokemon nodded zack then picked up the Pokemon and walked out of the Pokemon center and headed to the lab as they waked in he could fell Riolu's emotion's again  
he was scared of the place 'hay it's OK don't be scared im with you' he felt riolu's emotions come down slowly 'hey zack' Maya was on the couch in the lobby 'what are you doing here Maya?  
oh your dad wanted me to come help him with something' 'oh strange' zack said quietly 'oh good zack your here oh good and you brought the Pokemon' his dad said while walking in the lobby  
'yah i brought him what are you gonna do though' 'i just need to see if my test worked' 'fine but im gonna follow you to make sure you don't do anything fishy got it'  
fine just take the Pokemon the to the observatory' fine hay Maya wanna come with me' 'sure i wanna see what you did' they then arrived at a big room with tons of machine's  
OK just set him down here zack' 'OK' zack set the riolu on a table 'OK first things first to see if it worked now riolu say something' riolu was scared of Zack's dad and  
was to afraid to do anything zack notice this and said 'don't be scared its alright' riolu nodded and then it said 'Rio' 'hmm i didn't work' Maya and zack's dad were confused about it not working but they didn't hear what zack heard  
'what do you it did you cant hear him he said hi' zack's father and Maya were shocked 'what do you mean zack all we heard is him speak in Pokemon' 'you didn't hear him are you guys serious say some thing again riolu'.

the Pokemon nodded and then it said 'Rio' but to zack it was 'can you hear me idiot's' 'that's not nice to say riolu' zack said to the emanation Pokemon 'sorry zack we cant hear him' 'i think i know why only you can hear him talk.  
I think in the test we did on you two i was going to give the riolu you your DNA zack but i think it worked in reverse and you got his DNA but if i do the test again it will work right' the riolu hearing the test was gonna be  
done again he froze up and said to zack 'don't let him do it again please it hurt too much' 'riolu said he wont do the test again it hurt him to much the last time sorry dad and hell i don't what to do it again too it hurt like hell  
my head was ringing and felt like it was gonna explode' 'fine i wont unless you don't mind being able to talk to Pokemon' 'why would i mind that's great im able to talk to Pokemon oh i have a idea Maya bring out your piplup'.

'OK come out piplup she tossed the poke ball in the air then piplup came out 'hay piplup say something to zack please' 'why should i talk to that idiot' piplup said in a mean voice 'hay i heard that piplup' 'what you can understand me how  
'i can understand Pokemon now how about that' 'your still a idiot' 'whatever see yah im going home ' zack said in a grumpy voice 'bye' zack then walked out in to a hall way  
leading to the lobby and walked out the front door and headed home.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 New Found Power

When zack began his walk through town he heard someone yelling his name from behind him it was the little riolu running at him 'Hay zack Wait up' 'what do you need riolu' 'i want to come with you back to your house i hate being at the lab and when you left  
you friend started squeezing me' 'that's her way of hugging' zack said as he laugh a little 'anyway i don't mind if you follow me home its straight down this path' as he pointed to a path leading to the forest 'OK lead on then ' they both started walking down the path  
leading to Zack's house zack then thought of a question for riolu 'hay riolu how were you injured a few days ago' riolu did not respond he was in deep thought about the sudden question but before he could speak they heard a loud bang coming from the east area of the forest  
zack said in shock 'was that a gun shot'? they both froze still as they saw a hoard of Pokemon run past them all of them seemed in shock as well.

But before he could react another gun shot was fired but closer both zack and riolu were still frozen in place but riolu was now hiding behind zack then suddenly three men came out from behind a large bush they had large rifle's zack instantly knew they were poachers one of the men said in a angry tone 'where did they go dammit'  
he had not seen zack yet but it was to late the other two saw him and riolu 'hay what are you doing here kid' zack still scared couldn't speak 'well what are you doing here tell us now brat' 'i live in the forest' zack mutter slowly 'its nearby' one of the men were looking directly at riolu  
'that your Pokemon kid' zack thought for a second if he said no they would probably take him zack then muttered 'yes he's mine he's a riolu' the men whispered amongst one and other starting to think they would still take him  
zack picked up riolu and started to walk away slowly the men notice this and one of them said 'were do you think your going kid' zack then froze 'back to my house' zack said slowly 'why don't you leave that Pokemon here and go home' zack's suspicion's were true they still wanted riolu  
then zack quietly whispered to riolu 'riolu listen when i put you down and i say go i need you to run to the house go inside and lock the door and hide ill try to buy you some time by distracting them and don't worry about me ill be fine just run when i say go got it'  
'but zack' 'no buts ready' zack put riolu on the ground and turned to the three men just by looking at them he could they were poachers angry swelling up in him he hated poachers for hurting Pokemon 'three' zack said quietly but riolu was still able to hear him  
riolu faced the way the house was 'two' riolu got him self ready 'riolu go now!' zack yelled riolu started sprinting to the house one of the men were starting to run to riolu but zack tripped him then without warning one of the other men sacked zack in the head with the bud of his gun  
he fell to the ground and nearly fell unconscious the man he tripped got up and said 'why you brat you two go after the riolu ill take care of the runt here' he then started to kick zack in the side 'got it boss' the two other poachers started running after riolu  
zack couldn't do anything but hope that riolu made it back to the house safe then after multiple kicks zack passed out.

After hearing the word go riolu started sprinting to the house he ran as fast as he can he had made it back to the house he ran in and shut the door he thought he was safe  
but he heard someone banging on the door he heard them say 'open the damn door' he knew it was not zack but the poachers he ran around the house to look for a hiding place  
he found the bathroom there was a open Cabinet he threw him self in and shut the Cabinet door hoping he would not be found if they got in there was a large towel in the small Cabinet  
he put the towel over himself hoping it would help him hide in the small Cabinet he then heard a window break they made it in side the house he thought to him self i hope they don't find me  
they were stomping around the house probably looking for the little riolu in the Cabinet he then heard the bathroom door opened he froze still unable to move he hoped they would just leave the house  
after a little while the stomping stopped he wondered if they left he was starting to calm down when the Cabinet door opened he was pulled out by his feet he yelled 'help!' the poachers had finally found him.

Zack awoke just lying on the grown in pain 'damn i have to know if riolu is ok' just as he got back to his feet he heard it 'HELP!' he knew it was riolu he was about to run to the source of the yell but he fell over  
damn i have to help he keep thinking to himself what they would do to the poor Pokemon he ultimately knew they would kill him thinking about it made his rage tip his scale  
he then blacked back out.

After being pulled out of the Cabinet he saw all the poachers in the living room of zacks house 'finally you found it ' riolu keep trying to break free from the hold of one of the poachers  
'don't even try you wont break free from his grip' 'man your putting up a better fight then that runt in the woods i probable killed him by accident i don't know my own strength' hearing zack was probable dead  
the emanation Pokemon started to cry a little but keep trying to break free from his captors 'well lets take him to G he will be happy to know the mission was a success' riolu thought to him self "who is g?"  
They walked to the door just as the poachers were gonna open the door there was banging at the door BANG BANG BANG! 'what the hell who is that banging' 'i don't know  
let's see' they opened the door standing at the door was a shock it was zack but he didn't look normal it looked like he was wearing a mask over his eyes his teeth were sharp and bigger than normal  
they looked like a wolfs and his eyes were a crimson red color he was also a bit taller 'what the hell your supposed to be dead you runt' then after that zack said in a stern and load angry voice  
'give the riolu to me now' 'like hell we do that' 'you leave me no choice' zack walked to the nearest poacher grabbed his arm and flung him out the door into a tree knocking him out 'who's next' the poacher that beat him up early  
was in a fighting pose 'oh you want to be flung out next your wish' with out warning the poacher ran at zack and tried to punch him in the face but zack was to fast he missed and instead punch the wall 'ow fuck' 'oh you think that hurt you have no idea the pain your about to feel'  
zack then turned the poacher around and punched him in the face knocking him out zack then flung him out the door too zack then turned the last poacher holding riolu  
zack then said in a angry voice 'are you going to make the same mistake as your friends or are you going to leave without getting hurt' the last poacher decided to drop riolu and walk out slowly  
'i swear we will stay away from this are i promise' 'then leave now!' the last poacher now screaming for his mom ran out the door zack then shut and locked the door  
he then turned to riolu who was siting in the corner now he was scared of zack now.

Zack walked slowly to riolu in the corner and said in a gentle friendly voice with a smile 'see i told you i would protect you riolu' riolu started to calm down then suddenly zack  
fainted and laid on the floor not moving riolu started to freak out shaking zack rapidly he then thought of getting one of zacks friends for help riolu then ran out  
the door and headed to town.

He arrived at the town in a short time he saw maya by a short house he immediately ran at her hoping for help she saw the little Pokemon running at her 'oh hi riolu how are you'  
he started trying gesture about zack 'i don't understand what is it riolu' getting frustrated riolu started pulling maya to the path leading to zacks house 'what you want me to go to zack's house?' riolu nodded rapidly  
'ok lead on riolu' they both ran to zacks house.

They arrived a short time later maya was out of breath 'ok whats wrong here riolu' riolu ran to the door and opened it reviling zack on the floor ' Huh Zack! what happened'  
zack was still out cold 'riolu ill get his dad stay with him ok' riolu nodded.

It's So Dark Some One Help Me Please.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The conscious Dream

'Where am i' zack was confused he was floating some sort of dark void 'It's So Dark Some One Help Me Please'

Zack woke up in his bed he had a headache 'uhh my head' he gut up out of his bed and wanted to walk to the kitchen to get some food entering the living room  
it was all messed up like someone ransacked it he turned his head for a surprising shock it was him on the floor unconscious with riolu next to him  
riolu looked scared and he seemed to keep trying to wake up zack 'what the hell why am i unconscious on the floor im standing right here' he then heard his father outside he turned to face the door he saw maya and his father  
running to his house suddenly the area change to a dark voided space 'what the hell where am i' zack started to freak out he didn't know where he was or  
why he was there then suddenly a light flashed on showing a figure of someone in the distance zack thought he could help 'hay do you know where i am'  
the figure didn't move he then decided to run to the figure and ask.

running closer zack could almost make the figure out it seemed to be a kid just standing there doing nothing he seemed very familiar 'hay do you know where we are' 'your head zack' zack froze solid "that voice it's" the figure turned to face zack it  
was himself again 'how the hell' zack was still frozen solid 'your in your head now wake up idiot' suddenly zack was laying down in a empty field the sun was really bright  
he couldn't tell if this was a dream or reality it was nice though the sun was bright and the wind was cool he felt like he could lay there all day  
he did not want to move it was perfect 'don't fall for this places lies zack run now' zack was suddenly back in the void 'what the hell' "where the hell am i"  
he keep thinking this place was nothing but tricks he hated it 'god how do i get out of here!' he yelled angrily 'just keep running zack then you will get out'  
"that voice again" 'run now go go' "damn i guess i have nothing else to do but run" zack started running he didn't know where he was gonna end up but hoped  
he would get out if he did so.

It felt like Zack was running for age's he didn't feel tired though he was about to stop running when he heard a familiar voice 'when is he gonna wake up'  
"what was that Maya" 'zack wake up' "it was definitely Maya he thought 'MAYA CAN YOU HEAR ME' 'hmm wake up idiot' all of a sudden zack felt like he just  
got slapped 'oww what the hell Maya' 'hmm it did not work' suddenly a white door appeared behind zack 'walk through the door to freedom' 'really i free from here' 'yes walk through zack' zack  
felt so happy he was free from where ever he was he ran through the door.

'UHHH' zack then awoke from his sleep the room he was in was dark it was the middle of the night 'oh im awake now good what a freaky dream' he tried to see if anyone was in the room but it was too dark  
he got up and tried to find a light switch 'there has to be a light switch somewhere in here oh here we go' zack flipped a little switch near the door  
a dim light turned on brightening up the room a little.

The room looked like a patient hospital room it had some chairs near the bed a large couch in the corner of the room and a little night stand was near the bed  
he saw maya sleeping in one of the chairs and the little riolu sleeping on the couch 'they must have waited for me too wake up' he saw riolu shivering on the couch  
the room was pretty cold 'hmmm' he grabbed the blanket from the bed he was sleeping on and put it on riolu 'there now you wont be cold'  
it was still late at night but zack was not tired he felt fully awake he had to go to the bathroom though he walked out of the room and headed to the nearby bathroom  
he walked in and shut and locked the door and did his business after finishing he washed his hands and face he looked directly at the mirror and headed out  
but before he could he heard a voice 'hello zack' zack turned as soon he heard the voice no one was in the room with him then his eyes met the mirror again  
it was him but different his arm's were folded and he had a smile on his face he stood still focused on the doppelganger in the mirror the doppelganger opened his mouth and said.

Wake Up Idiot.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The imfamus G

zack had finally woke up he saw maya staring at his face with a big smile 'what?' 'good morning idiot' zack sat up 'how long was i out' 'a full day'  
'wow i was out that long' 'yah' maya started laughing a little 'oh yah zack you were talking in your sleep did you have a nightmare' zack then remembered  
everything in his dream he then thought it might worry maya 'no i don't remember anything' 'hmmm are you lying zack' 'hay i cant remember any dream i had sorry' zack started to stand up  
'here let me help' 'nah im fine' 'zack what happen yesterday' 'what do you mean' maya's smile turned into a frown ' why were you unconscious on the floor in your house'  
'i dont know last thing i remember i was waking up in the forest after getting the crap beat out of me then i heard riolu yell but after that i blacked out' 'you were in the forest when you blacked out but we found you in your house'  
'why was i in my house' just then zack had remembered something 'do you remember anything zack' ' the only thing i remember is talking to riolu i told him i would protect him that's all'  
'speaking of riolu were is he' 'oh your dad took him again he said something about fixing the problem with the last test' '...WHAT!' zack got angry again.

Zack kicked the door to the lab open 'where's riolu' but no one was in the lab 'where is every one' zack then looked outside but no one was there  
zack decided to look in the Pokemon center 'hello nurse joy' 'good morning zack' 'have you seen riolu' 'oh yes he is in the check up room your father brought him here  
'my dad brought him here why' 'i don't know' "hmm" zack walked in the check up room he saw his father and riolu by a table full of books 'good morning son' zack's father said with a smile 'morning dad'  
riolu saw zack and ran up to him 'how are you feeling zack' 'im fine riolu' zack then pet riolu on the head 'so dad what are you doing with riolu' 'oh im teaching him how to read and write'  
'wow really' 'yah we kind of freak out when we found you and we didn't know what happened so i was gonna teach riolu to write so he could write out what happened'  
' oh i could tell some of what happened' 'really that be good to know' a little bit later after zack explained his part of the story 'hmm so poachers beat you up and tried to take riolu'  
'yah but i don't know what happened after i passed out in the forest' zack then looked at riolu 'only riolu knows what happened after i passed out' 'hmm riolu why don't you tell zack what happened'  
' yah riolu what happened' riolu didn't what to respond 'umm ill tell you later zack' riolu walked out of the room after he said that 'what did he say zack'  
he said he tell me later'.

zack followed riolu outside 'wait riolu what happened at the house after you ran' riolu didn't respond then a strange person walked to zack he was wearing a big trench coat he had a beard and was wearing sunglasses and a hat covering his face  
'hello im looking for a man named zack' the stranger yelled from far away 'im him' zack waved him over 'oh good i need to talk to you in private zack'  
'ok but who are you' the man walked closer 'why my name is G' riolu had heard that name before then it hit him G was the boss of the three poachers that beat up zack  
'zack don't follow him' riolu said quietly to zack 'why' 'he's the boss of the guys that beat you up' 'what!' 'sir are you crazy sir your talking to a Pokemon' 'what' zack saw G was in front of him now.

'oh sorry but im busy i cant talk right bye' zack and riolu started to walk away from G 'excuse me but is that your Pokemon' G asked curiously zack and riolu stop and turned to face G 'yes he is mine'  
' then were is his poke ball' zack and riolu froze with there stare directly on G he then remembered the poke ball maya gave him he then pulled the empty poke ball out of his pocket' see here it is'  
' then put him back in it' "crap he figured it out" zack thought to him self i cant just capture riolu he's wild he probable wants to stay wild 'why would you care if he is my Pokemon' 'because i sent some men to find a particular Pokemon it it seems you have it'  
'yeah well he is mine so sorry' 'hand him here now' 'no' zack then picked up riolu and started running 'zack what are you doing' 'protecting you' zack and riolu  
both turned their heads to see G was Running after them holding a gun 'crap he's following us' zack started to run faster as he entered the forest 'zack i have a idea' 'what' 'capture me' 'What!' 'trust me it will work'  
'but don't you want to stay wild?' 'i don't mind being your Pokemon and plus your fun to be with' 'alright are you sure' 'yeah do it' zack stopped running and grab the poke ball out of his pocket and hit riolu with it then a bright red light formed around riolu and he went in the poke ball  
seeing G was catching up zack grabbed the shaking poke ball and started running again he heard the poke ball ding 'it must have captured him' he then saw his house a bit away "i can hide inside my house"  
zack ran into his house and locked the door 'i think i lost him' zack was still holding the poke ball he used to catch riolu 'come on out riolu' zack threw the poke ball in the air and there was a bright red light  
then riolu came out of the poke ball 'did you lose him' 'yah i think so' zack then put the poke ball in his pocket 'so why would catching you help get away from him'  
'oh you see know one would be able to take me now because your my trainer now' 'i see' zack stood up and looked out the window 'crap he followed me here and he brought his friends'  
out the window zack could see G and the three poachers were their too 'what are we gonna do' 'i don't know wait how did you get rid of the poachers last time' 'uhmm well you did it' 'what?'  
'well you bust in and beat them all up and made one of them cry for their mom' 'i don't remember that' 'why?' 'i don't know uhh i have a idea' 'what zack' 'i'll put you in your poke ball and sneak out back and make it back to town'  
'i think it be better if i stay out of the poke ball' 'why' 'because if you get caught they cant just steal me from your pocket and i can fight back'  
'hmm' 'please' 'fine ready' 'ok' they both sneaked out one of the open windows in the back of the house 'shh don't be too loud they will hear us' 'i know'  
they started too walk away slowly hoping they would not be seen.

After a while they had thought they sneaked away it was getting dark 'hmm looks like we got away' zack and riolu were happy they got away 'looks like we cant go back to the house for a while'  
'we will have to make a camp here for tonight lets go get some sticks for a fire riolu' 'ok zack' they both went to look for sticks for a fire.  
a while later 'ok how many did you get riolu' 'a few' 'yah that's a good amount I'll start making the fire with these then' after a few tries zack had finally  
made a fire riolu in the meantime was getting sleepy 'you tired riolu' 'yah' 'why don't you go to sleep then' 'what about you zack' 'i will go to sleep later till then go to bed'  
'ok zack night' riolu then went to sleep zack though could not sleep "why was that guy going after riolu who is he anyway" "maybe i should ask riolu when he wakes up maybe he knows why".

zack was about to pass out when he heard someone walking behind him he stood up as fast as he could 'stop right there' zack froze still in his tracks as he felt a barrel of a gun pushed against his head  
it was G with a pistol he then saw the three poachers walk in front of him they all had grin's on there face's 'well well well what do we have here'  
zack was scared out of his wits he couldn't move or speak 'well we met again runt' 'what do you want' zack said in a trembling voice  
'why we only want the riolu and well be on our way' they did still want riolu zack thought to him self 'you cant have him he's mine'  
'really well we will just take him then' 'bu-' before zack could finish his words G hit him with the butt of the gun he fell to the ground and was almost knocked out  
'listen im taking the Pokemon and there is nothing you can do' "riolu wake up wake up" zack saw as they picked up riolu and started to walk away  
zack then yelled 'RIOLU WAKE UP!' G then walked over and kicked zack in the chest riolu then slowly opened his eyes 'what? is it zack' riolu then saw zack on the floor staring at him  
'zack what happened' 'riolu run now' 'huu' riolu saw G and the poachers taking him 'ahh let me go now' riolu started trying to break free from the grip one of the poachers had on him  
'shut it you' one of the poachers began hitting riolu 'stop hitting him you bastard' zack was getting really angry he started to stand he felt very strange  
'what did you say brat' 'i said let him go and stop hitting him you damn bastards' zacks eyes turned crimson red and his teeth were getting sharper  
'what the hell' G was shocked at what he was seeing then a mask formed around zacks eyes 'put him down or else' zack said in a angry voice  
'or do you want to get thrown into a tree again assholes' one of the poachers pulled out a gun and pointed it at zack  
'yeah right ill just shoot you or' the poacher pointed the gun at riolu 'ill shoot him' riolu froze and stop trying to break free and looked at the gun  
'help zack' zack looked at the poacher holding the gun and held out his palm 'what are you doing brat'  
a large glowing object came out of zack's palm and hit the poacher knocking him out 'who's next' the poachers and G were frozen  
the poacher holding riolu let him go 'riolu come here' 'got it zack' riolu ran behind zack G looked at zack  
'damn brat lets go idiots' 'got it boss' G and the two poachers walked away leaving the passed out one behind.

'riolu you alright' 'yeah im fine lets go' zack and riolu started to walk in the forest to get back to the house 'zack what happened and how did you shoot that aura sphere'  
'that's what that was hmm i don't know' zack got confused 'lets just go home riolu'.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A Nick Name

Zack and riolu had made it back to the house only to find maya at the door 'maya what are you doing here' maya then turned around to see zack and riolu  
'oh i came to check on you guys' 'why' 'a lady in town said she saw you running from a man with a gun so i got worried and came over' 'oh well were fine  
you didn't need to worry your self maya im always alright' 'ok I'll head home then bye' maya started walking away 'oh maya you can stay at my place tonight  
its to dark to find your way home now' maya turned and blushed 'umm i don't know' 'come on it will be my honor to have you stay hear tonight please'  
maya started thinking what should she do "umm should i walk home or stay here" she came to a decision 'ok ill stay here tonight' 'good to hear'  
riolu pulled on zack arm 'what is it riolu' 'umm how are you gonna explain how you look' 'what do you mean riolu' 'your face look's like your wearing a mask with crimson eyes and sharp teeth'  
'wait what' 'yeah its too dark to see it in the dark but when you go inside the light will show your face' 'why do i look like that' zack whisperer to riolu  
'i don't know you tell me' 'umm zack you ok' maya asked curiously 'umm yeah im fine maya i need to talk to you riolu i want you to go to bed' 'why zack' 'because im gonna tell her what happened today'  
'ok zack see you tomorrow morning' riolu walked in side and went to the bed room 'what do you want to talk to me about zack' 'well its about the guy that chased me and riolu' just as zack said that the clouds moved from blocking the moon  
and it light up the house and zack maya saw zacks face and was shocked 'zack whats with your face' 'umm' zack thought of what to say to her he didn't know why his face looked like that either  
he then thought of a idea 'ohh its a costume for Halloween you know its right around the corner so i thought of going as a something' 'really is that the truth zack' 'yeah its the truth maya would i lie to you'  
'hmmm fine so what happened today' 'oh i'll explain in the house come on in'.

A little while later 'so they wanted to take riolu from you' 'yup' 'wow does your head hurt after getting hit' 'yeah a little but its fine' 'ok' "yawn" 'hay zack where can i sleep too night' 'oh you can sleep in my room with riolu'  
'really were will you sleep' 'oh ill sleep on the couch to night' 'ok see you in the morning zack' 'good night maya' maya walked in the bedroom and shut the door 'hmm now for me to sleep' zack jumped on the couch and went too bed.

'Zack What Happened Why Are You Covered in Blood And why are all these pepole dead Zack' Zack turned to face maya his hands grew metal claws he ran at maya 'AHHHH!'

Zack woke up 'what the hell what was that dream about' 'uhh what time is it' zack looked at his clock it said 7:00 am 'oh its seven' zack got up from the couch and went to check on riolu and maya in his room  
they were still asleep he then left the room and went to the kithen to get some food 'uhh im so hungry' he opened the fridge and grabed some Oran berries  
and devoured them 'ahh much better' zack decided to go outside and walk around a little 'hmm great day for a walk' he said to him self he then started his walk for a while  
he thought of what happened last night and why he could shoot a aura sphere from his hand he had so many questions but no answers maybe the test his dad did on him did something else then give him the abilities to talk to pokemon  
maybe he knew something so he headed to town but his dad was not their he asked on of his dad's lab assistant they said his dad went to another town for the weekend so he headed back home  
walking in the house he saw maya saw up 'morning maya' 'oh good morning zack where were you' 'oh i went to town to ask my dad something but he left for the weekend' 'oh ok oh and you took off your mask' 'i did oh yeah i did last night' 'oh hay were is riolu' 'hes still sleeping in your room' 'ohh i should wake him up now'.

zack then walked in his room to wake up riolu but then riolu started talking in his sleep 'zack thanks for saving me all those times' "aww hes dreaming about me saving him"  
'no G dont kill him please' "wait what" 'stop don't pull that switch G you'll kill him' "sound like he's having a nightmare now" 'zack nooo' zack then started shaking riolu rapidly 'riolu wake up' 'huu what oh morning zack' 'you okay sounds like you were having a nightmare'  
'i was wait was i talking in my sleep' 'yeah you said G don't flip that switch you will kill him' 'kill who' 'me' 'what i was having a dream about you dieing' 'i don't know its your dream man'  
riolu was confused a tried to remember something else from the dream then he 'did i say anything else' 'yeah' 'what' 'you were thanking me about saving you' 'anything else'  
'no not anything else' 'really' 'yeah' 'good' 'why' 'oh nothing anyway whats for breakfast zack' 'i don't know maya was in the kitchin doing something' 'maybe she made food'  
they both walked in the kitchen to smell something amazing 'whats that smell' maya was cooking something 'oh im making pancakes want some you two' 'yeah'  
zack and riolu said at the same time after they all had breakfast maya decided to go home 'bye guys' 'bye maya' zack said really loud with a smile on his face he then shut the door 'so zack what do you want to do now' 'hmm well since your my Pokemon now why don't we go and train you in the forest'  
'wait what but' 'that's what you get for coming up with that catching you idea' 'aww do we have too' 'yes riolu hmm since your my Pokemon now how i give you a nickname or new name' 'ok but it better be a good one'  
'hmmm' zack kept thinking for a name for riolu 'how about riley' 'riley hmm ok that sounds good' 'alright ill call you riley for now on'.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Explosion

A Few Months Later

'Im gonna what!' 'yes im sorry Zack' 'can we stop it' 'maybe but it might be a while till i can build a machine to fix it'  
'what am i gonna tell riley or maya' 'i dont know but as long as we have the lab it will be alright son ill fix this' 'ok dad i trust you'

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

zack and riely have been training for about four months zack was hoping to go on a adventure with riley one day but could not because of reasons  
any way riley had gotten a lot stronger and now wears a scarf zack got him for Christmas he didn't wear it often though they just got back from battling a few trainers and training

'man riley amazing training today' 'thanks zack' "maybe now is a good time to tell him"

'so riley i need to tell you something ' 'what zack' 'well' BOOOOOM! 'what the hell' zack was shocked at what he heard both zack and riley turned to the sound they heard it was a explosion  
in town 'Oh god what happened riley lets go' 'right' zack and riley ran to the town to see what happened they were almost there when they heard sirens  
they both had made it to town zack was shocked at what he saw 'no' 'DAD!' the lab his dad worked at exploded zack ran through a crowd to see the damages  
zack kept thinking his dad was in the explosion he saw a police lady near some rubble talking with maya zack ran to them 'officer was there anyone in the explosion'  
'yes there was one man in the explosion' 'who' 'it was the professor of the lab' zack froze "dad was in the explosion" 'where is he' 'hes at the clinic at the nearby town'  
'was it a serious injure' 'yes hes in the operating room as we speak' zack started crying a little he ran to the path that lead to the next town 'zack wait up' riley was running up to zack  
'riley i want you to go home its too dangerous here pleases go home' 'but zack i want to help' zack turned to riley zack was still crying 'listen i going to the next town to see if my dad is alright please go home'  
'alright zack' riley has never seen zack like this before 'ill go home' 'thanks riley' zack started runing too the next town riley then walked to the path leading to the house and started going home.

Meanwhile zack had arrived at the next town it was as big as his town but it had a big clinic zack ran to the clinic to see if his dad was ok  
he entered the clinic it was really big than on the outside he ran to the head desk 'excuse me but was there a Pokemon professor taken here'  
'yes there was hes in the operating room he was caught in a explosion' 'hes my dad' 'oh then follow me to the waiting room'.

Meanwhile maya was still at the lab helping clean up then she found something ' miss police officer ' maya called the officer over 'what is it' 'i found this' it was a packing lable 'hmm i don't think it has anything to do with the explosion'  
maya decided to read it 'oh my god' she got up and ran to the clinic zack was at she had arrived in a short amount of time thanks to her bike she ran into the clinic 'excuse me did you see a kid come in here' 'yes he is in the waiting room to see if his father was ok'  
she ran to the waiting room to see zack siting down waiting for his dad 'zack!' 'maya what are you doing here' 'i found this look what it says' it read  
'dear Pokemon professor i hope this helps with your explosive tests and me getting you sons Pokemon sincerely ...G' zack froze as he read it "he bombed the lab to get me to go to the clinic so i would send riley home alone so i could check on my dad he planed all of it ThAt BaStERD"  
zack ran out of the clinic hoping he would make it home in time he also started transforming again 'riley please be ok'.

Meanwhile "ok im almost home man i never seen zack like that he was crying and everything man he must really care about his dad and what did he want to tell me" riley arrived at zacks house "finally home"  
he opened the door to find G standing there 'hello there riolu' '..G ahh let me go' 'quiet your friend will be here soon so be quiet' he pointed a gun at riley G then shut and locked the door and waited for zack.

Zack had almost made it home "please be ok please be ok" zack made it home he walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked inside riley's mouth was coverd by G hand  
'Riley you home' zack was getting worried back inside G whispered to riley 'listen tell him your fine and ill know if you say something else i can understand Pokemon too'  
riley was shocked at what he heard 'well tell him your fine now' G pushed his gun closer to riley's head 'yeah zack im fine what are you doing home i thought you were checking on your dad'  
zack then felt relieved 'oh i just wanted to check on you alright bye' 'alright zack Gbye' zack froze "what did riley just say G bye wait that means G is in side that bastard"  
'hay riley did you shut the window in the bed room today' riley thought his meesage worked 'yah i shut it' 'good we don't want any bugs getting in bye'.

zack walked around the back of the house to see the window was open "thanks riley" back inside 'why did you say goodbye like that' 'what that's how i always say goodbye to zack' 'your lying arnt you'  
'what no i never lie' G pushed the gun deeper in rileys head 'if you lied your gonna die' suddenly zack opened the bed room door 'G put him down' 'you did lie you little runt' 'zack help'  
Give him back G' 'never he will be a good addition to my collection' 'No! G stop' 'Why it's just a weak Pokemon' 'G Put down Riley!' 'oh are you mad do some thing about it then or i will do this' G then pushed the gun on rileys head more 'G NO STOP NOW! G was about to pull the trigger 'RILEY NOOOOO'  
time seemed like it froze for a few seconds "wait this is what happened in my dream i have to stop him" suddenly zack was standing in front of G who was on the floor knocked out 'what just happened' he saw riley siting on the floor behind him 'i don't know suddenly i was about to get shot then im on the floor behind you'  
'umm ok lets lock him in the bath room and get the police' suddenly they heard a BEAP BEAP BEEP BEEP BEEP they both turned to see a bomb on the coffee table 'ahhhh a bomb' riley and zack were running around crazily 'what do we do' 'I dont know' suddenly zack had a idea "what if i take the bomb to a cave  
then it wont blow up the house or the forest" zack grabbed the bomb and ran to the door 'zack what are you doing' 'a dumb idea stay here its to dangerous to follow me' zack slammed the door behind himself 'zack wait' it was too late zack was running at his full speed to a nearby cave 'this one will do'  
he entered a large empty cave there were no Pokemon or people in the cave 'alright how much time on the bomb' 10 SECONDS 'AHHHH' zack threw the bomb at the far end of the cave 5 SECONDS zack started runing out of the cave but it was to late time slowed again  
3 2 1 BOOOM!.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Death Of A Friend

Zack slammed you door behind himself 'zack wait' riley flung the door open but zack was gone 'zack zack!'  
riley was getting worried 'oh where are you zack' 3 2 1 BOOOOOM! 'huu zack!' riley ran to the sound of the explosion  
he made it to the cave where zack threw the bomb 'Zack!' 'Where Are you!' riley looked around the cave for zack until he found him lying unconscious on the floor  
he had burn marks on his back 'ahh zack you alright' 'zack zack!'.

Maya returned to town after zack left she thought she should go see i they were ok when suddenly BOOOOM! another Explosion happened maya was shocked  
'wait that's next to zacks house she got worried and ran to the explosion point she found the cave zack put the bomb in 'is this where the bomb was'  
she looked around to make sure no one was hurt when she found zack and riley 'huuu zack what happend' she ran to zack riley was shaking zack rapidly  
'zack wake up come on' riley started crying 'come on' maya checked if he was still alive 'don't worry riley hes still alive help me carry him' riley nodded  
and pick up zack's leg maya picked up his arms 'come riley lets get him to town fast' 'may i help you carry him' 'maya looked behind riley and saw a strange man  
'uhh sure that would be nice' riley turned to look at the man and was terrified it was G standing there he drop zack's legs and faced G and started growling  
at him 'whats wrong riley you don't want me to help save zacks life' 'go away G' 'or what' 'what can you do to stop me from saving his life riley'  
'riley do you know him' then a officer showed up 'hay whats going on here' 'oh good miss may you please help our friend is injured' 'oh dear here ill help carry him to the clinic'  
riley though was still starring at G 'well seems like you found other help ill bid you ado then till we met again riley' G then walked off into the forest  
disappearing from sight 'riley come on' riley turned to see maya and the officer carrying zack to town riley nodded.

They had made it to the clinic with zack he was in the operating room they were treating his burns they said it wasn't to bad he would be fine after a few days  
riley felt happy that zack would be ok maya though was sleeping on the couch in the waiting room riley had to wait three hours till they were done  
they moved zack to one of the rooms in the clinic were he could rest for a few days then he could leave when riley got in the room zack was still asleep  
but he was different he still had his sharp teeth and mark around his eyes riley thought they would have gone away by now but they hadn't but he was too tired to continue his thought there was a little couch next too the bed  
he laid on the couch and went to sleep.

riley was woke up to some one shaking him it was maya 'morning riley' 'yeah morning riley' that voice riley sprang up and saw zack was awake 'zack your awake'  
'yeah but my back hurts like hell' 'that's what you git for having a bad idea' 'yeah i have to say my idea for getting rid of the bomb was a bad idea'  
'what did you say zack' 'oh il explain' a little while later 'oh that's what happened but zack i have one more question' 'what' 'why does you face look like that'  
'like what' riley grabbed a nearby hand mirror and gave it too zack 'what the hell' this was the first time zack ever looked at himself with his face like that  
'it supposed to go away after a while' 'who told you that zack' riley was confused 'my dad told me he said the test did more to me then just being able to talk to Parkman but he didn't know exactly what though  
next week he was gonna do another test to see what it did to me but that can't happen now that the lab has been destroyed' 'well all that matters is that your ok zack' maya said with a smile  
'and i have good news zack' 'what maya' 'im going on a Pokemon adventure with piplup i've been thinking about it for a few week now so i leaving in three days'  
'wow maya great job deciding to go on a Pokemon adventure with piplup seems like we wont see each other in a while then' 'yeah that's the sad part i wont come back here for a long time'  
'well me and riley will miss you right' 'yeah' 'anyway zack i need to tell you something important' 'what riley' 'G followed me to where you got blow up'  
'He did that basterd did he try and take you avian' 'no he wanted to help me and maya carry you' 'what why would he want to help you save me'  
'i don't know' 'hmm strange' 'anyway thanks again for saving me guys if you didn't come and carry me here i would probable be dead'  
riley imagined if zack did die he started felling sad 'so how did you guys find me' 'oh i followed the sound of the big boom'  
then maya said 'i heard the explosion and ran too the area it came from' 'so you both followed the sound of the explosion and found me'  
'well riley was there first i saw him trying to get you up' 'yeah i tried my best get you up' 'he did it by shaking you really fast'  
zack started laughing a little 'your best' 'well i didn't know what else to do' 'its fine riley' zack said with a smile on his face  
'hay maya can you go get me something to eat please' 'come on' 'please maya' 'uhh fine ill see if i can find something for us all to eat be back in a minute'  
maya then left the room 'riley lock the door please' 'sure why' 'you'll find out' riley then locked the door.

'riley i need to tell you something important so don't tell maya' 'what zack' 'im gonna die soon' riley froze "what did he just say" 'i know your thinking about what i said and im not lying riley im probable gonna die soon'  
'what!' 'yeah it turns out the test my father did on us the DNA i got from you is rejecting me by the DNA rejecting me its only way to full reject me is to kill my brain tissue'  
'but is there anything you can do' 'there was a way to save me but the lab exploded along with the machine that could save me' 'what!' riley started crying  
'riley don't cry its fine you wont be here why i die' 'why' 'now that i heard maya has decided to go on a adventure im giving her your poke ball so you can go with her'  
'but zack' 'no buts as your trainer you listen to me so your going with maya' zack started to cry a little too 'my dad said i have about two more week's or less' zack wiped his tears  
'and bye transforming like this it speeds up the affects of the rejection' riley walked to zack 'but you cant just die zack me and maya would miss you to much'  
zack picked up riley and wiped his tears 'i said don't cry riley it's ok' riley dug his face in zack's chest then the door handle shook a little 'hay why did you guys lock the door'  
'oh sorry maya riley can you unlock it please' then zack whispered to riley 'don't let her know ever and act normal' riley nodded he wiped his tears got up and unlocked the door for maya  
she was carrying three trays of food 'here the nurse down stair's gave me these i got poke chow for riley cereal and a pudding pack for zack  
and the same thing for me as zack' 'wow thanks maya' zack said with a fake smile on his face 'here riley' 'thanks' 'he said thanks' then they all started eating.

'uhh the cereal is kind of nasty' 'yah try mixing the pudding with it' 'ok' zack was gonna grab his pudding but it was gone 'where is my pudding' he then saw  
riley eating it 'riley did you take my pudding' 'no' riley tried to hid it 'you did didn't you' 'umm' riley turned to face zack and maya 'yes'  
zack and maya started laughing 'hahahahahah riley your face' 'what is there something on my face' his entire face was covered in pudding  
'yeah you have its right everywhere' riley grabbed the hand mirror zack had and saw his face and laugh a little 'wow i have pudding everywhere' 'go wash your face riley'  
'alright zack' riley went to the bathroom to wash his face it then started to get late 'ok bye guys i have to get ready for my adventure in a few days' 'alright bye maya'  
maya left the room and shut the door behind her 'alright time for bed riley' 'ok zack goodnight' zack then turned off the light and turned to see riley was already a sleep  
'man he falls asleep fast' zack stayed up for a long time he just couldn't get relaxed he just kept thinking about himself dying 'uhhh i have to get some sleep'  
he tuned to see riley was shivering 'hmm' zack got up and picked up riley and put him in his bed and covered him in the blanket and then got back in bed  
'there now you wont be cold riley' zack then finally fell a sleep.

Zack woke up at seven like always but instead found that riley was up first 'morning zack' 'oh yawn morning riley why are you up so early'  
'i don't know i just woke up and found myself sleeping in your bed' 'oh i moved you last night you were shivering so i put you in my bed'  
'oh i thought i got in your bed because i was sleep walking' 'that seems unlikely to happen' suddenly their was a knock at zacks door  
'come on in' it was his father 'oh hi dad shouldn't you be resting your injure' 'im fine im sorry zack' 'for what' 'you know' 'oh yeah the lab'  
'im so sorry' 'dad its fine i don't think the machine would be done in time anyway' 'what makes you think that son' 'well because your missing so many rare parts you cant find them all in time'  
'but its my fault this happened' zack's father started crying 'dad its ok' 'riley can you wait out the door please' 'ok zack' riley then left the room  
'dad listen its my fault i knew you would try and trick me into a test i should have know flipping that switch would activate something'  
'plus its not your fault the lab exploded it that damn bastard G' 'who' 'some asshole after riley' suddenly maya walked in 'hay guys what are you talking about'  
'oh nothing maya wait whats that on you back' she was carrying a giant backpack 'oh i decided to leave today' 'what really' 'yeah sorry my mom suggested it since the weather will be bad in a few days'  
'oh ok hay dad why don't you go back to your room well keep talking later' 'ok son' zack's dad then left the room and went back to his 'hay riley you can come back in now' 'ok zack'  
riley walked back in the room 'so maya when are you leaving' 'oh i a few minutes' 'aww ok hay wait outside i want to give a gift since you leaving ok' 'why don't you give it to me now'  
'because it's a surprise' 'ok ill see you outside then zack' maya left the room zack looked around for a minute then he got up and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down and folded the paper into a square 'riley i need you to hold on to this and give it to maya'  
'why don't you give it to her' 'well i can't follow her to her first gym' zack then handed the paper to riley and put his hand into his pocket and pulled out something 'well riley im gonna miss you' 'wait is that'  
'yeah sorry riley bye' zack then showed riley his pokeball and pressed the button and put riley back in his pokeball 'sorry riley i cant have you here when i go'.

Maya was waiting outside for zack when she saw zack walk out of the clinic holding something 'hay maya' 'there you are where is my surprise'  
'oh its right here' zack showed maya a poke ball 'here its a Pokemon i caught a few months ago you can have it im sure it will be a great addition to your team'  
'wow thanks zack i want to see what it is' 'wait before you can open it you have to make it to your first gym ok' 'why' 'just promise maya you wont open it please or ill be mad at you'  
'fine i wont open it till i make it to my first gym i promise' 'thanks maya well bye' 'i hope to see you again soon zack bye' maya got on her bike and rolled off  
she turned to wave goodbye one more time as she waved she could see zack was crying "man he must really like me to be crying while i go on a long adventure'.

A Week Later 'finally my first gym i cant wait' then she remembered zack's present 'oh yeah i can finally see what Pokemon zack got me' she grabbed the poke ball from her belt and threw it in the air  
suddenly riley came out of the poke ball 'what he gave me riley' riley blinked a little like he had woke up after a long nap and saw maya "did zack really did give me too maya" he then remember the note  
he open his paw to see the letter was still there he looked at maya and handed her the paper 'oh whats this' she unraveled the note and started reading it.

Dear maya im so glad you left or you would be balling out so many tears by now im sorry but im probably dead now as you read this and if im not im going to be so embarrassed haha anyway take good care of riley for me got it  
also i wanted you to know i really want you to know i really like you maya im sorry i didn't tell you earlier but i got so choked up ever time i tried before but then i guess a letter doesn't choke up haha uhh im really gonna miss your smile  
you probable want to come back here and hit me right now for making you feel this way don't you im so sorry maya but the resown i wrote im probable dead by now  
was because the test my father did on me and riley is killing me slowly he said i probable only have a week left to live before i die im not lying ask riley i told him  
when i asked you to get lunch for us i hope you enjoy the adventure your about to have since your probable at your first gym now and if your not im gonna be really mad  
anyway maya goodbye and please don't come back to town for a while at least until im in a grave and if in not dead and my dad finds a cure for what i have ill probable  
come looking for you two so enjoy your adventure goodbye maya i love you. signed Zack your best friend.

'Riley is what this note say's is true is zack going to die' riley nodded  
Maya broke into tears 'hes gone and he didn't tell me that hes was gonna die that jackass im gonna kill him if he's still alive'.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Another riolu

It Has Been six months since riley and maya left they have challenge many gym's and won some badges also Riley evolved to a full grown lucario he also has some new ability's like telepathy so he can talk to maya now and he is able to read peoples mind's and see their emotions and memories  
meanwhile the town had grown a little they had rebuilt the lab and built a clinic in town so if there were medical needs they don't have to go to the next town and zack's house had stayed untouched all that time.

'Man i can't believe its been six months since we left Riley but were back home' riley nodded they both walked in to town 'riley im gonna go and surprise my mom and dad why don't you go look at the new lab and explore a bit'  
riley then used telepathy to tell maya "alright maya bye" maya then went to her house 'ok now i guess i should say hi too zack's i mean the professor'  
riley then headed to the new lab it was bigger than the old one and some sort of big dish on the top he wondered what it was for he then headed inside  
it was also different inside the lobby was bigger as well and there was a lady at a the front desk 'excuse me and what do you need' the lady seemed displeased that riley was inside the building he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down  
'im here to see the professor' she read the piece of paper 'and why should i let you see him' he then grabbed a another piece of paper and wrote  
'i was his son's Pokemon he told me to come see him when i left six months ago' she read the other piece of paper 'oh fine follow me' riley nodded  
she lead him to a big room with test tube's and chemicals filling the many shelf's there was a big tv on the wall and some computers next to it  
he then saw the professor in front of a big table in the center of the room it look like he was talking with some one but he couldn't see who 'professor you have a visitor' 'who is it'  
the professor turned around too see riley 'riley you and maya came back' he seemed very happy but riley looked at his emotions he was sad  
then the door shut behind him the desk lady must have left he then turned his attention to the professor 'so do you want me to get you some paper so we can talk'  
then riley used telepathy 'no i can talk like this now' 'wow riley you can use telepathy now amazing zack would be so happy to see you like this'  
'yeah i bet he would anyway how is your work coming along' riley did his best to change the conversation about zack 'oh its coming along nicely i have a new test subject'  
riley was confused 'who professor' 'why he is over there on the table' the professor moved to reviled a Pokemon on the table it was a riolu it was laying down reading a book.

'I got him a few weeks after you and maya left his name is zero he was given to me bye another professor he was in a egg though also he is special he can say thing in English'  
'so he can talk to humans' 'yes its amazing right he can also read and write' 'i can see that how about i say hi to him' 'oh sorry when he start's reading the whole world doesn't exist to him'  
'what' 'yeah when he picks up a book he zones out he also reads a lot so its hard to do test's with him' "he zones out kind of reminds me of zack".

Flash back

Riley was out side training when he then got hungry "man im starving i better bug zack for food" he walked back inside the house zack was laying down reading a book on the couch  
'hay zack can you get me some food' zack didn't respond 'hay zack did you hear me' riley got closer to zack 'hay can you hear me dude' riley started waving his hand in zack's face  
he was still focused on the book he was reading 'hmm fine you leave me no choice' riley grabbed the book out of zack's hand and threw it a cross the room  
zack started blinking 'oh riley what do you need'.

flash back end

riley then thought of a idea 'professor i have a idea to stop him from zoning out' 'what riley' riley walked over to Zero who was lying on the table  
and waved his hand in his face 'iv'e already tried that riley' then riley grabbed the book from the Zero's hand and hide it the Pokemon started blinking  
'hay where did my book go' zero turned to see riley standing next to him 'ahhh' zero rolled off the table landing on his head 'oww' he then got up and hid him self 'did i forget to say he is very shy'  
the professor laugh a little 'professor help their is a big Pokemon trying to get me and he stole my book' 'im not gonna hurt you' riley said in a nice voice 'zero remember that boy i talked about he was his Pokemon'  
zero peeked his head over the table and looked at riley 'hmmm i don't know are you sure i can trust him' 'yes zero he is very nice' zero walked out from behind the table and got a full look at riley 'hi my name is zero what is yours'  
riley seemed happy zero was not scared of him no more 'hi zero my name is riley' suddenly the door was kicked open it was maya 'hi professor' with out knowing it  
she had scared zero he was now hiding behind riley 'oh hi maya nice entrance how are you' the professor was very surprised 'oh im doing fine professor have you seen riley' 'yes hes over their'  
he pointed at riley standing by the table she still had not seen zero yet so she ran over to riley 'their you are riley iv been looking for you' 'umm maya can you keep it down please' 'why riley' riley then pointed behind himself  
maya looked behind riley to see zero hiding with his paws on his eyes 'who are you' zero knowing he had been seen had ran to hide behind a book shelf 'that's zero maya and you scared the crap out of him'  
'oh im sorry please come back out zero' 'no' maya was shocked 'did he just talk' 'yes maya he can speak human but you scared him i dont think he want to talk to you now'  
'where did he come from' the professor then walked over to the book case 'why he is mine maya i got him from a friend of mine when he was a egg and he can talk and write' 'oh wow' 'yeah maya but then you scared him as i just got him to like me a little'  
riley said in a annoyed voice 'oh sorry riley and sorry I scared you zero please come out' 'but your just gonna scare me again' 'no i wont i promise' 'and how can i believe that'  
zero peeked his head out of the book shelf and looked at maya he then closed his eyes 'whats he doing' 'oh hes looking at your aura maya' riley gasped 'but he's only a riolu he shouldn't be able to do that he has to evolve first' 'i told you riley he's special'  
zero then opend his eyes 'ok ill trust you' 'yay my name is' 'yes you name is maya you have five gym bages you scared your mom and dad this morning and you have strange emotions about some one named zack' riley and maya's gaws dropped 'but how did you' 'i read your aura'  
riley was astonished 'wow amazing how can you do that you have not even evolved yet' 'well riley like i said he's special' 'ok im leaving professor' 'why zero' 'i have some things i need to do today bye' zero then jumped out a nearby window  
'hmm riley can you do something for me' 'sure what professor' 'can you follow zero i wonder where he always go's when he leaves' 'umm sure professor' riley then walked out of the room out the front door and saw zero running into the woods  
"well looks like hes going that way better follow him'


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 G Strikes Again

Riley had followed zero into the forest he had arrived at a small cave zero went inside "what is he doing in there" riley followed him into the cave  
to see zero bulit a small house in the cave taking a closer look he could see a bed of leaves and a small stack of books in the corner of the cave  
and a basket full of berries zero had grabbed a book and some berries and jumped on his leaf bed and started reading "of he just built a cave house"  
riley guessing zero would just sit there for hours reading he was gonna leave on he made it outside he was gonna head back to the lab but someone bump in to him really fast 'hay watch it bud' riley remember that voice and saw one of the poachers that tried to take him  
he saw the poacher walk into the cave carrying a empty sack "what the hell is he doing here" riley decided to follow him back into the cave then he heard zero yell 'someone HELP!' riley ran into the cave to see the poacher put zero in that sack he was carrying 'what do you want'  
riley used telepathy again 'let him go jack ass' 'what the hell you can talk now too' riley ran to the poacher and punched him in the face knocking him out he then let zero out of the sack 'thank you riley you saved me'  
'oh no problem' zero was really happy but riley thought that was too easy 'hello again riley long time no see' riley froze that voice he thought he turned to see G covering the cave entrance 'G what do you want' riley growled 'zero get behind me now' 'ok riley' 'nice new friend you have there riley sadly your old one died i heard'  
'shut the hell up G' 'what don't like me talking about' 'don't say his name you bastard' 'hmm fine how about you hand over your new friend their riley'  
'over my dead body ' riley got in a fighting stance 'that can be arranged' G then pulled something out of his pocket it was a poke ball 'come on out meta gross' after a flash of light standing in front of riley was a big meta gross  
'what this shrimp is my opponent master' 'yeah sorry meta gross just this shrimp' riley was getting mad then he whisperer something to zero 'zero do you know dig' 'yeah why riley' 'use dig to get out of the cave and ill take care of these two' 'but riley' 'no buts go now' 'ok riley' zero then used dig to escape the cave  
he was underground zero could hear the battle had started zero then tunneled out side he made it out and made a tunnel so he could get back in if he needed to the he heard G say another command  
'meta gross use hyper beam to finish it' zero thought riley was gonna get hit by it so he went back underground "i have to hurry" he dug under riley and broke the ground under riley 'ahhh' riley fell in the hole 'zero what happened' 'riley come on i dug a tunnel' 'nice job zero i was almost toast lets go'.

'damn it i did not know that riolu knew dig meta gross wait out side for them ill go threw the tunnel' 'yes master' meanwhile underground  
'zero are we almost out' 'yeah its up ahead' 'ah here it is' zero and riley made it outside 'nice job zero with the tunnel now lets get out of here' 'yeah'  
they both started running when they had arrived at a big clearing their were no trees and the sun was high and bright and the wind was cold zero then thought  
"wait have i been here before it feels familiar" suddenly a voice in zero's head said "don't fall for this places lies zero run now" suddenly zero heard something coming up fast behind himself and riley  
he saw it was meta gross it had fired another hyper beam directly at riley 'riley look out!' zero stopped running and jumped and pushed riley out of the way.

Time Seemed to slow down as riley saw zero get hit by a hyper beam blast then BOOM! zero was sent flying and he hit a tree 'Zero!' 'huh the other shrimp got in the way damn' suddenly G showed up 'meta gross you idiot you were not supposed to hit the other one'  
'what why would it matter' during the confusion riley ran over to check on zero 'zero are you alright!' but he was unconscious 'oh no' riley picked up zero and started running to the Pokemon center 'hay where do you think your going riley meta gross hyper beam now'  
meta gross was charging his hyper beam 'not this time' riley hid behind some trees when meta gross fired his hyper beam so it blocked the attack  
then riley began running again "i wont let them catch me this time" he was getting closer to the Pokemon center then suddenly it felt like he was pricked in the back by something sharp  
"ow what the hell" there was something stuck on his back then suddenly he started feeling fatigued and weak like he could collapse at any moment then he tripped  
he fell and dropped zero "what the hell why do i fell so weak" 'oh so the poison dart's really do work' "poison darts?" 'well you thought you could get away riley but you couldn't whats wrong too weak to speak or help your friend'  
G then walked over to zero who was still unconscious 'stay away from him G' riley said in a weak voice 'oh really well what about i do this' G Then picked up zero  
'l..et hi..m g...o' riley was losing conscious 'what riley too weak to stop me hahahha' G started to laugh evilly riley thought he and zero were gonna get taken away then suddenly a wild Pokemon jump on rileys head  
it was a shinx 'why are you on the ground and why is that guy laughing' riley did not respond 'ok bye iv'e got to go there some girl chasing me' "some girl wait is it' 'oh where did that shinx go Riley!' "it is its maya"  
maya had arrived shocked to see riley on the ground and G holding zero 'what is happening here' G stopped laughing 'hay you let go of zero' 'who me why what are you gonna do' 'i warned you' she then pulled a poke ball from her belt riley then grined 'you should of put zero down when i said G' 'ready come on out Empoleon' she threw the poke ball in the air and then the flash of light  
reviled empoleon she was huge and she let out a loud roar 'you better put down zero or else G' 'fine then' G dropped zero 'ill go for now but ill be back'  
G then left 'riley what happened' but he couldn't talk to her he was to weak to use telepathy 'empoleon carry riley ill carry zero' empoleon nodded and picked up riley  
'you seem a bit weak riley' 'shut up empoleon' he could still talk poke tough they all headed to the Pokemon center on the way their riley was wondering if zero was alright "i hope hes ok"  
the suddenly maya said 'he guys listen he's talking in his sleep' zero kept mumbling 'im sorry im so sorry' in his sleep 'what does it mean' all of them were confused.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Dead Memories

They had made it to the Pokemon center they took zero to be check on and riley was taken to get the poison out of his system  
a few hours later the professor showed up they had moved zero to a room to rest and riley had all the poison out him and was feeling better  
they all wanted to visit zero but he was still asleep 'oh hes still asleep' maya was disappointed 'well he needs his rest maya' 'yeah your right riley lets go do something while we wait'  
riley and maya thought of what to do then the professor suggested 'why don't you guys visit zacks old house' 'great idea professor me and riley have been thinking of visiting their'  
so riley and maya headed to zacks house but on the way riley started to remember the good times he had their and the bad all the times zack would get mad at him for doing things he was told not to do  
and all the fun he had with zack with all their training he really missed zack but before he knew it they had arrived at the house 'where here riley' they looked at the house it was covered in dust  
and it could use some clean up 'wow he left this place really dirty' 'yeah he could have cleaned it' they explored the house remembering all the fun zack was maya started to cry a little while looking at some old pictures of zack and her  
while riley was out back looking at zacks old workshop area "man its been so long since i was here i miss zack" exploring more of the outside he found zacks grave  
it was all dusty i didn't look like it has been visited in a long time riley started dusting it off when he saw more words under zacks name.

Here Lies Zack Q a Great Friend To Pokemon And A great Adopted Son 1997 - 2012.

"zack was adopted!?" then maya came outside looking for riley 'hay riley where are you' she then walked out back to see riley at zack's grave 'oh there you are what are you looking at' she looked at zacks  
'oh your looking at zacks grave' she said saddly 'wait' she bend over to look at the words under zacks name 'zack was adopted did you know that riley!?'  
'no i didn't i just found out too' 'wow i thought the professor was his dad all this time' 'did zack know he was adopted?' 'i don't think so' 'ok riley how about we head back to the Pokemon center to check on zero'  
'yeah sure maya' so they headed back to the Pokemon center wondering if zero was awake on the way their riley started thinking "wait if zack was adopted did the professor even care about him all he really care's about was his work  
and it looks like he does not even visit zacks grave and about his work he just tested on me and zack without even asking he just tricked him into flipping that switch that ended up in zack dying in the end and who are his real parents uhh i have so many questions"  
after all that thinking he didn't realized that he walked into the Pokemon center 'riley you ok the spaced out' 'what yeah im fine lets go see zero'.

they walked to zero's room he was awake but he was talking with the professor and the door was locked the only way riley could see in the room was the small window the door had  
then maya started knocking on the door 'hay can we come in' they stopped talking and the professor opened the door for them 'oh sure come on in maya riley why don't you stay out here foe a moment' 'why?' 'zero said he doesn't want to see you right now'  
zero then turned his head to the door 'i didn't say that professor i want to see riley' 'no i say he should stay out there for just a few minutes' 'no send him in why don't you want him in here' the professor started getting annoyed 'fine riley come on in' the professor moved letting maya and riley in "why didn't he want me in here what a jerk" riley thought to himself  
'so zero how are you feeling' 'oh im fine' 'that's good' riley sat down on one of the chairs and maya sat on the end of zero's bed maya then said 'hay professor we visited zacks grave while we were at his house' just as maya said that riley sensed a feeling of anger coming from the professor  
and a sense of sadness coming from zero 'oh did you that's nice want some water' 'oh sure' 'riley you too' riley nodded they both started drinking the water 'oh by the way zack was adopted?' after she said that the anger from the professor grew larger and their was also some sadness there too and the sadness from zero was gone instead it was taken over with shock 'wait zack was adopted' zero muttered out  
'how did you know that maya' 'oh it was on zacks tombstone' now the emotions coming from zero were all tangled up full of confusion anger sadness happiness and shock  
"whats with his emotions" riley thought to himself 'do you know who his real parents were professor' 'yes they died a long time ago' while he looked at zero zero though was looking straight down his emotion were going crazy but the one that had most control of zero was sadness 'so his parents died then you adopted him'  
just as zero stopped talking the door was kicked in it was G and the two poachers the two poachers immediately pointed there guns at riley and maya "what the hell what is he doing here" riley then stood up really fast  
'G what are you doing here' Riley growled 'im here for the runt' G then walked past the professor and to zero's bed 'Wait!' the professor yelled 'what about our deal'  
'our deal is over you said you deliver riley to us and you failed so im taking zero' 'wait hes right there take him he has no way to escape'  
'professor you told G you give him Riley but hes my Pokemon and was also zack's' 'you bastard' 'let me explain i told G i give him riley in order to protect my research' 'what research' 'its me right' Zero said with his stare looking at the professor 'yes zero your too good a test subject for me to let them take you'  
'and that's also why i drugged there water before they drank it' 'what' suddenly maya passed out 'You Baster..' then riley passed out 'riley maya!' zero was shocked 'hmm looks like you did deliver good job professor' 'yes now take them and leave' 'my pleasure you idiots pick them up and move them to the truck' the two poachers picked up maya and riley and carried them out of the room  
'good bye professor good bye zero have a nice day' after that G left.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Who Am i ? / Saving riley and Maya

Riley look out' zero stopped running and jumped and pushed riley out of the way as the hyper beam made contact zero was sent flying he felt like hell his whole body hurt  
and then he was knocked unconscious when he hit the tree after that it was all black zero woke up in some sort of dark space 'where am i' he was just floating in a empty space he didn't feel scared though  
he felt like he has been here before 'why am i here how do i get out' 'ill tell you the way out' zero was surprised to hear another voice he looked around he saw a boy floating too but he looked like he was having fun  
'who are you' zero yelled the kid looked at him 'i don't know but you know' 'what does that mean' 'well where in your head so you should know who i am' zero then got confused 'wait were in my head'  
'yeah when you got knocked out you were sent here' 'why' 'for answers' 'answers?' zero was getting even more confused 'yes answers about who you are' 'what'  
'let me give you a hint alright' suddenly everything changed instead of being in a dark space zero was in a cave "where am i" 'hello anyone need help in here?' "who was that" zero then saw a boy walk in the cave zero was also siting near a Pokemon  
it was injured he could make out what the Pokemon was it was a riolu "oh man hes injured" zero tried to get up and help but he could not move "why cant i move"  
then the boy saw the Pokemon 'oh god are you alright the boy ran to the Pokemon but it held out its palm just as the boy was gonna grab it and a small light flashed sending the boy back  
then suddenly the area faded he was back in the voided area 'well did that give you any hints' 'what was that' 'a flash back' 'what' 'i showed you it so you can figure out who i am'  
'how did that help me figure out who you are' 'hmm seems like i will have to do more flash backs but not right now' 'why not' 'because' then the boy looked like he was flying closer to zero at a fast speed  
zero was getting scared but he could not move still then the boy stopped right in front of zero he had crimson eyes and what looked like a mask around his face and his teeth were really sharp  
'it's time to wake up idiot'.

zero woke up in a Pokemon center patient resting room the professor was siting on the bottom oh his bed and turned to zero 'oh zero your awake good how are you feeling'  
'i feel like crap' zero's whole body hurt like he was tackled by a snorlax 'hay professor can i ask you something' 'sure what zero' 'how did your son find riley'  
'why are you asking?' 'oh i just want too know' 'oh well he had fell of the edge of a small cliff and landed safely then he started walking through the forest when he heard a noise from a nearby cave and decided to investigate'  
"what he found riley in a cave" 'they what else' 'well he walked in the cave to see riley in the back of the cave holding his leg it was bleeding badly he said so he ran over to help'  
then zero said quietly 'he tried to grab him to help but riley sent him flying using force palm' 'yes that's exactly what happened how did you know'  
'oh riley told me the last part' 'really he did zero are you feeling alright' 'uhh yeah i have just a small headache' 'oh why don't you take some medicine zero to help feel better'  
'oh no thanks i don't need any' 'no i insist zero take some' the professor was about to get up to get some medicine 'no it's fine' suddenly someone knocked on the door 'hay can we come in'  
it was maya and riley the professor walked to the door and unlocked it and opened it 'oh sure come on in maya riley why don't you stay out here for a moment' 'why?' 'zero said he doesn't want to see you right now'  
zero then turned his head to the door 'i didn't say that professor i want to see riley' 'no i say he should stay out there for just a few minutes' 'no send him in why don't you want him in here' the professor started getting annoyed 'fine riley come on in' the professor moved letting maya and riley in  
"why did he not want riley to see me why is he acting so weird" zero thought to himself 'so zero how are you feeling' 'oh im fine' 'that's good' riley sat down on one of the chairs and maya sat on the end of zero's bed maya then said 'hay professor we visited zacks grave while we were at his house'  
"oh they visited zacks grave why do i feel so sad when she said that" 'oh did you that's nice want some water' 'oh sure' 'riley you too' riley nodded they both started drinking the water 'oh by the way zack was adopted?' 'wait zack was adopted' zero muttered out  
'how did you know that maya' 'oh it was on zacks tombstone' "zack was adopted and why do i feel so weird" zero's emotions were out of control he felt happy sad and angry "whats wrong with me"  
'do you know who his real parents were professor' 'yes they died a long time ago' the professor said while he looked at zero 'so his parents died then you adopted him'  
just as zero stopped talking the door was kicked in it was G and the two poachers the two poachers immediately pointed there guns at riley and maya "what the hell what is he doing here" riley then stood up really fast  
'G what are you doing here' Riley growled 'im here for the runt' G then walked past the professor and to zero's bed 'Wait!' the professor yelled 'what about our deal'  
'our deal is over you said you deliver riley to us and you failed so im taking zero' 'wait hes right there take him he has no way to escape'  
'professor you told G you give him Riley but hes my Pokemon and was also zack's' 'you bastard' 'let me explain i told G i give him riley in order to protect my research' 'what research' 'its me right' Zero said with his stare looking at the proffeser 'yes zero your too good a test subject for me to let them take you'  
'and that's also why i drugged there water before they drank it' 'what' suddenly maya passed out 'You Baster..' then riley passed out 'riley maya!' zero was shocked 'hmm looks like you did deliver good job professor' 'yes now take them and leave' 'my pleasure you idiots pick them up and move them to the truck' the two poachers picked up maya and riley and carried them out of the room'  
'good bye professor good bye zero have a nice day' after that G left.

'you bastard!' 'zero!' 'why did you make a deal with him' 'i need you zero your a fantastic test subject' 'fuck that im not your test subject anymore'  
after zero said that he jump out of bed as he landed on the floor a surge of pain ran through his body but he had to endure it to save riley and maya  
'zero get back in bed now' 'no im going to save them' 'why you met them yesterday' 'would zack say that' after zero said that silence fell on the room  
he started walking to the door 'i don't care about my well being professor when my friends are in trouble' after zero said that he started running out of the room  
'zero wait' the professor chased after zero but he was too fast "he's starting to remember" zero then had made it outside zero saw the truck that maya and riley were he could tell because he saw G driving  
he then chased after them there truck was going so fast it was hard for zero to catch up until they had to do a long turn during the turn zero jumped in the back of the truck.

riley was in a large cage as maya was just tied up he walked up to maya who was still unconscious he untied her and tried waking her up 'maya wake up i need your help getting riley out of his cage'  
but it did not work she was still unconscious then he had to do the unthinkable he then slapped maya sending a shock of pain through her face she then woke up and held her cheek 'ow why did you slap me zero'  
'i had to wake you up and stay quiet you don't want G to hear you' 'where are we' 'in a truck the professor drugged you and riley' 'where is riley' 'unconscious in that cage over their i need your help to rescue him'  
'ok lets see if we can open that cage' zero and maya walked to the cage riley was unconscious inside and it was locked their was no way of unlocking it  
'darn how do we open it' zero then hit the cage 'wait zero that's it why don't you try and break the lock with forcepalm' 'good thinking maya'  
zero got in front of the lock and pulled back his hand and hit the lock using forcepalm the lock shattered making a loud noise the cage door swung open as the big truck turned zero ran in the cage and tried to wake up riley.

meanwhile in the driver seat "what was that loud noise" 'hay one of you idiots drive i have to check on something 'got it boss'.

back in the back of the truck 'riley wake up' zero started shaking riley really fast 'wake up idiot' then he tried the slap it did not work  
'uhh have any ideas maya' 'yeah let me try' zero walked out of the cage and let maya in 'sorry about this riley' "what is she gonna do"  
'RILEY LOOKE ITS ZACK HE'S ALIVE!' "did she really just try that it wont work" then riley started opening his eyes 'huu were were is zack' "did that just work"  
zero was really surprised 'wait zacks not here maya you lied' 'sorry riley i had to wake you up' 'why' then zero pointed at the cage 'i don't know maybe because your in a cage in a moving truck'  
riley started looking around 'oh how did we get here' 'the professor drugged you two and then G took you two so i came to rescue you guys' 'you rescued us zero great job'  
'thanks lets get out of here before someone finds us' maya and riley then said 'got it' at the same time they all walked near the edge of the truck and saw their were going to fast to jump  
'man what are we gonna do we cant jump the truck is moving too fast' 'then why don't you all stay here' all of them turned to see G holding a gun pointed at zero  
'G Stop the truck and let us off' riley growled 'why when i can just not stop the truck and instead lock you all in that cage'  
riley held out his paw when a sphere of energy formed 'oh no you don't shoot that i shoot the runt' riley growled pondering if he should shoot G with his aura sphere  
then he pointed his paw away from G and fired it into the forest 'good now get back in the cage or i shoot him' riley started walking too the cage 'riley don't'  
but riley didn't stop then riley had a idea 'maya get in front of me i have a idea' 'what zero' 'you'll see' maya then got in front of zero hiding him from sight 'when i say now move got it maya' 'alright zero'  
'why are you trying to hid the runt move' 'no' 'three' 'move now girl' 'two' 'i cant' then suddenly zero ran out from behind maya and ran at G 'oh what do you think your gonna do'  
G got his fist ready 'zero no!' 'one maya move' then maya moved reveling zero holding a aura sphere the one distracting G was a duplicate G hit the clone but it vanished and saw zero fire the aura sphere 'shit'  
it hit G and sent him flying into the front of the truck and scared the driver he swerved out of control and caused the truck to crash.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The Truth

Riley had woken up on the ground he got up and saw maya unconscious next too him he thought "where's zero" he started to walk around and saw the crashed truck it was on its side on fire it was also getting dark it looked like he had been unconscious for a while he had also found G he was unconscious with the cage on him  
he looked around more and found zero he was shocked zero was unconscious with a pipe going through his shoulder riley ran too him and woke him up  
'Zero! Wake up Now' 'riley' zero opened his eyes and looked at his arm with the pipe in it 'ahhh what happened why is there a pipe in my shoulder!'  
zero was freaking out 'calm down zero ill think of something' riley was also freaking out and kept thinking of was to help zero 'wait riley i have a idea'  
'what!?' 'pull it out of my shoulder!' 'but zero if i do that' 'ill be fine just please pull it out' 'ok be ready' 'just do it' 'three' zero prepard himself 'two'  
riley put his paws around the pipe 'do it' zero closed his eyes 'ONE!' riley quickly pulled out the pipe zero let out a cry of pain and immediately held the wound  
'riley quickly i need something to rap around the wound!' 'ok' riley threw the pipe and ran around looking for something he ran around looking for something when he found one of the poachers that were with G he had a rag in his pocket riley grabbed it and ran back to zero  
who had know propped himself up he was still holding his wound 'zero i found something!' 'what!' 'A rag will it work' 'yes hand it here' zero quickly looked at the rag to make sure their was nothing on it he then wrapped it around his arm covering the wound 'alright umm take me to a Pokemon center fast' 'got it' riley picked up zero and started running 'wait where is maya'  
'she's unconscious in the forest' 'well go and wake her up ill wait here' 'but zero i should take you to a Pokemon center' 'it will wait go get maya' 'fine be right back'  
riley started running to where maya was unconscious meanwhile G had woke up "uhh were am i" G looked around he saw the cage on top of him "damn cant move stupid cage"  
he looked around some more and saw zero holding his arm G saw it was bleeding pretty badly 'hay you over there help me' zero turned to see G had woke up  
'why the hell would i help you ass!' G figured zero would not help him it was worth a try so G tried to get the cage of him but it was too heave zero seeing this  
thought "god damn why am i considering helping that jackass" then a voice in his head said "because it's the right thing to do" zero then sighed and used dig and dug a hole under the cage G was trapped in 'here G follow me'  
G followed Zero through the tunnel he dug they made it outside 'thank you for helping me zero' 'whatever just get out of here before riley see's you and rip's off your face'  
'by the way what happened to your arm' 'there was a pipe stuck through it now go i can see riley running this way' 'got good bye' G then ran into the forest out of sight  
"im probable gonna regret helping him later" zero then saw maya and riley running to him 'ZERO ARE YOU ALRIGHT!' maya screamed at the top of here lungs 'yes im fine'  
but suddenly zero's head started to hurt again but this time his vision was blurry "what crap i lost too much blood im gonna pass out" zero walked a few steps to riley and maya who had almost made it to zero  
but then zero collapsed 'ZERO!''ZERO!' zero had fell unconscious lying on the floor.

Zero had woken up i the black void again 'not here again' 'yes here again' the kid was back floating closer to zero 'why am i here again' 'because i need to tell you something' 'what?'  
'well first nice crash idiot and getting a pipe stuck in your arm man you got bad luck zero' 'shut up' 'and helping G why would you do that?' 'well'  
'let me guess you thought it was the right thing to do am i correct' 'yes' 'man that's gonna come back to bite you in the ass some day' 'shut up and let me out of here'  
'fine lets begin' 'wait' suddenly zero was in a lab it looked familiar "where am i" but then suddenly the kid from before kick the door to the lab open  
and walked to two people looking in a big tube suddenly the kid said in a angry voice 'let him out now or else' the two people back up 'we don't know how only the professor knows ' as they backed up  
the professor walked in "wait that's the professor" 'the only way to get him out is to flip the switch in the other tube' the kid without thinking walked in the other tube and flip the switch.

As the kid flip the switch the tube he was in closed 'what the hell let me out' 'no this is for not taking place in my other test'  
'what you cant just lock me in this tube' 'oh but i need help with this test in order to be able to get Pokemon to talk'  
'huh wait you locked me in here to use me for the test let me out' 'to late' as the professor said that he pressed a button  
the machine turned on with the kid inside then one of the people near the other tube moved zero then saw the riolu in the other tube the machine was so loud zero couldn't hear himself think  
zero saw as the kid got on his knees holding his ears then he passed out and the area faded 'well that a good hint on who i am'  
'i don't get it' 'man you have a thick skull if you still don't know who i am' 'you shut up' 'why what can you do your just floating in a empty space' 'why you' zero was getting angry  
'ill give you another hint ok but it's not a flash back' 'ok what is it' 'im the kid in the flashback's got it' 'wait that's you' 'yes oh but look at the time'  
'there's no clock in here' 'man your stupid anyway time for you to go' 'wait' 'sorry no time i mean if you don't get up you may die' 'wait what!' 'bye' suddenly a white light surrounded zero and then he woke up  
riley was carrying his and maya was following him 'zero your awake how are you felling' 'my head hurts and my vision is blurry' 'that's not good we have to find a Pokemon center quickly' 'riley is he alright' maya had caught up to riley  
zero looked around for a second trying to focus his vision on some thing then he saw something familiar it was a house it looked old then he looked closer at the house  
it was a house zero went by rarely 'riley look over their' zero pointed to the house riley looked over and stopped running 'maya look it's zack's house' maya stopped running too 'great that means the town is right down that path' they both ran close to zacks house and started to run down the path near it.

suddenly time slowed down for zero as they were running zero was surprise as he saw a boy and a riolu walking to the house they were talking but zero could not hear them  
then suddenly there was a loud BOOOOMMM! zero quickly covered his ears then time was normal 'zero you alright' 'uhh yeah' zero moved his paws from his ears "what the hell was that"  
but after thinking they all arrived at town 'alright lets get you to the Pokemon center' 'ok' they riley and maya ran to the Pokemon center the ran to the front desk  
and surprised the nurse 'nurse quickly zero needs help' the nurse looked at the rag covering the wound in his arm 'oh my what happened' 'he had a pole stuck in his arm after a car crash'  
'oh my chansey' then two chansey walked in 'quickly take him to the operating room' both chansey nodded they got out a stretcher and put zero on it and wheeled him away.

After the surgery they moved zero back to his room he had before he woke up seeing riley and maya staring at him then they both said 'morning zero' 'oh morning guys'  
'how does you arm feel' 'it hurt's like hell' after he said that someone knocked on the door it was nurse joy 'oh hello nurse joy' 'hello maya' 'what are you doing in here'  
'i need to talk to zero in private please' 'oh why' 'its important so can you and riley leave for a second' 'ok nurse joy come on riley' riley nodded they both left the room  
then nurse joy walked over and locked the door she was also carrying a chart of some sorts 'whats wrong nurse joy' 'well zero i need to show you something' 'what is it'  
'the professor told me to never show you this or ask this question but' she handed over the chart to zero 'why do you have human DNA entangled with your Pokemon DNA'  
zero looked at the chart and read it carefully it said after the surgery nurse joy tested his blood and it always came out the same mixed with human 'i don't know nurse joy?'  
'did the professor do any test on you involving any humans or human blood' 'no nurse joy he never did he said it was not needed' 'hmm its really strange how do you have human DNA mixed with you Pokemon DNA?'  
zero started thinking 'umm nurse joy' 'yes zero' 'can i ask a favor please' 'what is it zero' 'well im gonna sneak out tonight don't tell riley or maya im going to do it got it'  
'why are you gonna sneak out zero' the nurse was confused 'im gonna go to the lab and check something ok' 'why' 'i don't know i feel like i should investigate something there'  
'ok zero i wont tell anyone that your gonna leave tonight' 'thank you nurse joy' the nurse nodded and walked to the door and unlocked it 'ok guys im done talking with him you can come back in'  
the nurse left the room and maya and riley walked back in 'so what did you guys talk about' 'medical stuff about how i was felling and what not' 'oh ok whats with the chart' zero relised he had not given it back to nurse joy  
'oh its nothing' zero hid it behind his pillow 'seems like it something let me see it' 'no maya its just medical stuff' 'hmm OK i wont bug you about it if you don't want to show us' zero relised riley had not said a word the whole time he was here  
'riley you feeling OK' riley turned his head to zero 'yes im fine im just thinking' 'about what' 'you don't need to know' 'how about i look at your aura and i will know everything your thinking' 'do it and ill punch you in the head'  
'man i was only kidding i wont do that to you and their is no need to punch me' 'hmm sorry i thought you were serious' 'haha yeah any way im hungry maya find some food for us' 'why do i have to do it' 'because your human'  
'that's not a good reason' 'please maya' zero did a puppy dog face 'uhh fine be right back' maya left to find some food.

Later that Evening after they all ate it was getting dark so they all decided to go to sleep maya left to her house for sleep while riley slept on the couch in the romm wher zero was staying  
so after a while zero got up "ok time to go to the lab" zero opened a window and jumped out and ran to the lab he arrived shortly after leaving  
"ok time to get in" zero tried opening the front door to get in but it was locked so he went around back and there was a open window "perfect"  
zero jumped in the open window and entered the lab it was dark all the lights were off "hmm it's so dark i need a light" zero walked around for a bit until he bumped into a Cabinet "oww stupid Cabinet oh wait maybe"  
zero opened one of the Cabinet doors and looked around in side until he found a flashlight "great a flash light" zero turned on the flash light and pointed it around  
"good it still works" he walked around the lab until he found the professor's office he walked in but there was a small light on it was from a lamp siting on the desk  
so he turned off his flash light and set it down on the ground "ok where would he keep his important files" zero searched the desk but it was empty he looked around more until he found a big painting on the wall  
"wow it's huge" zero was not able to go in the professor's office it was off limits so he never saw anything inside before but he thought the painting was too big for this room "why would he have such a huge painting"  
he then moved the painting to revile a safe in the wall "oh its a safe he must have the files in there" zero walked up to the safe but it was too high up too reach  
so he grabbed the chair from behind the desk and moved it in front of the safe and climbed up the chair too reach the safe it had a hand sensor "hmm" zero tried the sensor but it said 'INCORRECT' "damn oh wait" zero pulled his paw back and used force palm on the hand sensor  
he broke it and the safe swung open their were a bunch of documents and money inside zero grabbed some folders and jumped of the chair "now which one is about my test's" but their were non "why are their no documents about my test's"  
but two folder's caught his eye one was labeled 'Human / Pokemon DNA test' and the other said 'Human / Pokemon DNA Test Revised' "what are these about".

he opened the first one it read 'human / Pokemon test failed i have not fully made a Pokemon able to speak human by using the boy but their was some success the boy now has some Pokemon attributes now such as his speed have increased and strength as well  
he also told me that in times of rage he undergoes a sort of transformation he said his eyes turn a crimson red his teeth grow sharper and he grows a sort of mark around his eyes similar to a mask  
he also said he feels like destroying everything during this time but he say's he tries his best to control the urge to destroy the only times he remembers transforming is wean he try's to save his Pokemon partner riolu  
so i hired the help of a few men to try and capture riolu so the boy will transform more but im afraid it doing something to the boy's health he has been complaining about headaches and suddenly falling over for no reason  
so i told them to stop for a while but i think he might die soon from all the times he transformed he's in the hospital now because he collapsed again i don't think he will make it' "what the hell who is this boy and what test"  
suddenly zero remember the dream he had about a test with a kid and a riolu "was that the test i dreamed about" he set down the first folder and picked up the second one he suddenly felt weird "i feel like i should not read this but i have too"  
he opened the seconded one it read.

'Human / Pokemon Test Success i have made a ground breaking discovery when i did the test with the boy and the riolu i had originally thought it was a failure  
but i was wrong it turns out when i did it the Pokemon DNA i sent to the boy started combining it self with his DNA and then it tuck over and started multiplying its shelf  
and destroying his human DNA after a while it did not destroy it anymore it just rewrote it and multiplied more and more after a while it had succeeded in replacing his human DNA  
and i watched it happen in the hospital it seemed he had died i was gonna get the nurse but then he started glowing and grew smaller and smaller until he had turned into a Pokemon  
he was a riolu just like the one from before i was surprised so i faked the boys death and said i got the riolu from a friend of mine when he awoke he had forgotten all his memory's  
so i gave him a new name and new memory's hoping he would never remember his real self it was all going good until those two came back they are going to ruin it  
he's already acting weird damn it i have to make them leave i cant risk him regaining his memory's i cant let them take zero'.

zero dropped the folder on the ground frozen at what he read "who am i" "don't you remember yet" the voice was back "stop talking to me!" "why don't you know who you are yet or who i am"  
"im not listening to you" 'zero what are you doing in here' it was the professor 'you bastard' zero said in a angry voice 'what do you mean' the professor walked closer to zero but he just started walking backwards the professor looked down and saw the folders  
'you lied to me' 'what do you mean' 'im not who i think i am arnt i' 'what do you mean zero' 'i read all your files' 'so you did' 'you tested on me and riley and said i died so you could keep doing your stupid research'  
'zero come here' 'no and stop calling me that' zero was started crying a little 'you lied to everyone thinking it would be ok if you just lied' 'zero stop' 'you even lied to me about my identity and your not even trying to change me back'  
'zero stop!' 'no im not listening to you anymore' zero was now backed aginst a wall he looked up and saw a window above him 'zero come here now' the professor was getting closer to zero then suddenly he heard a familiar voice 'zero where are you'  
"riley" zero quickly jumped out the window and ran to the forest meanwhile "what was that" riley ran into the professors office and saw the professor standing in front of a broken window 'professor what happened' 'it was zero i found him in hear reading some files then he jumped out the window and ran into the forest'  
'he did ill go after him' riley jumped out the broken window and entered the forest.

meanwhile zero had stopped running and sat down under a tree crying and thinking "why why why" "stop wondering why" "not you again" the voice was back  
"why yes me again how are you feeling zero" "shut up i don't want to talk" "why" "i don't know maybe because my whole life was a trick" "well not your whole life"  
"what do you mean" "well when you were human your life was not a lie" "did you know the whole time" "of course" "i hate you too" "oh stop being sad cheer up"  
"what is there to be happy about" "well uhh" "you cant think of anything can you" "man your getting smarter" "shut up and leave me alone" suddenly he heard riley's voice again  
'zero where are you!' "oh he followed me" zero wiped his tears and got up and started to walk were he heard riley voice 'im over here riley!' suddenly someone behind zero picked him up it startled him 'ahh let me go'  
'zero its me' zero turned his head it was riley 'what are you doing out here zero' 'i was umm' zero couldn't think of a excuse 'and why were you at the lab going through the professor files'  
zero didn't say anything 'zero why wont you say anything' 'i cant tell you why i was at the lab' 'why zero' 'i cant now let me go riley' riley sighed and put zero back on the ground 'fine if you don't want to tell me i understand but for now let's go back to the Pokemon center'  
they both started walking to the Pokemon center "maybe i should tell him no i cant how will i be able to explain that i was a human i don't even remember being human all i remember is being a Pokemon and who knows that document could be wrong or about somone else"  
'zero you alright' 'huu oh yeah' 'are you sure your acting weird' 'and how am i acting weird' 'your never this quiet' 'oh im thing about stuff' 'what stuff'  
'why do you want to know' 'well if your acting this weird thinking it must be sort of serious' 'im still not telling you riley so drop it' "why is he being so stubborn im only trying to help" riley thought to himself  
'fine look were here' they had made it back to the Pokemon center 'ok lets go inside and this time zero don't run off when i fall asleep' 'fine' they went inside and went back to the room  
zero jumped into his bed and riley went back to the couch they both fell asleep shortly after.

zero woke up in the void again 'oh not again' 'yes again' the boy was back again but this time was floating next to zero he could get a good look at the boys face  
'why are you next to me' 'oh whats wrong like your space if you want i can leave and you will stay floating here alone' zero sighed 'fine lets get this over with'  
'what do you mean you just got here don't you wanna talk' 'shut up i just want to wake up so hurry with the flash backs' the boy seemed disappointed 'man you suck roll the clip'  
suddenly zero was standing near a cave 'where am i this time' suddenly he heard something heavy fall in the cave and then a voice 'oh crap!' he looked in the cave it was the kid running really fast  
suddenly there was a big BOOOOMM! and the kid and zero were sent flying fire filled the cave then dissipated just leaving smoke behind zero was not hurt just very startled "what the hell" the kid did not seem lucky  
he was unconscious his back was burned 'oh no are you all right' but zero could not move anymore 'damn why cant i move' suddenly he saw a riolu running around i looked like he was looking for something  
the riolu turned and ran up to the kid '**** are you alright' "what the hell why was his voice distorted" '**** **** please get up' "why cant i hear the kids name"  
"well i don't want you to know who i am yet" "oh not you again" 'please get up ****' the riolu started shaking the kid and started crying suddenly a familiar face ran up to the riolu it was maya 'huu what happened to ****'  
then the area faded "well any idea who i am" "an idiot that got blown up" "hay it's not my fault i was trying to save oh never mind time for you to go"  
"oh good and who were you trying save" "you'll find out very soon zero bye" suddenly a white light surrounded zero again.

zero woke up to someone knocking on the door he saw riley was walking to the door and opened the door it was maya 'morning guys' 'oh zero i didn't know you woke up'  
'oh sorry zero did i wake you up knocking on the door' 'no its fine' zero sat up and yawned 'so what are you doing here maya' 'oh i needed to talk to riley'  
'about what' 'about that were leaving tomorrow' 'what you guys are leaving' 'yeah sorry zero but i need to get the rest of the gym badges' zero was sad that they would leave tomorrow  
'oh also riley i went to zacks house again' 'oh why maya' ' i wanted to clean it up before we leave i also found more pictures of us all' zero got interested  
'pictures of you guys and zack' 'yeah you want to see one' 'sure' maya pulled a picture out of her bag and handed it to zero he was shocked at the picture  
he saw maya and riley next two zack he looked exactly like the kid in his dreams and memory's "now you know who i am good job zero" the voice in his head was zack  
"wait does that mean" 'uhh zero you ok' zero snapped back into reality 'yeah its a nice picture maya' zero handed the picture back to maya 'oh thanks zero' she put it back in her bag  
'so when are you leaving again' 'oh tomorrow but don't worry well say good bye to you first zero before we leave' 'ok maya' 'oh riley i need to talk to you in private'  
riley nodded they both left the room for a second then came back in the room 'what did you guy talk about' 'it's a secret zero i cant tell you'  
'please maya' zero did a puppy dog face 'no i cant sorry' "didn't work well i could just read their minds" zero closed his eye's but before he could try and read her aura riley hit him in the head  
'oww why did you do that' 'you were gonna read her aura weren't you zero' zero turned his head away from riley 'noo' 'really well what ever' 'oh hay guys i also went to visit the professor and he told me zero you were in his office going through his files why were you doing that'  
'im not telling you why' 'hmm please zero' maya got in front of his face 'uhh fine' he pushed her face away 'ill tell you' 'what you didn't tell me why last night when i asked why did you say yes to her'  
'it's because he trust me more riley' 'can i just say why i was in the lab' 'oh yeah sorry' 'i was looking for my test folder but i only found a few folders about some kid and a riolu in a test'  
'oh you mean zack and riley's test' 'maya' riley said in a angry voice 'wait that was you and zack in that test riley' 'yes that was the test that got him killed'  
silence fell over the room 'yeah that test killed him' 'but i heard he died from a illness' 'yeah that test gave him the illness' 'oh' then zero started thinking "wait that does mean the test the illness the files the boy that turned into a Pokemon is me  
im zack" suddenly memory's flooded zero's mind memory's when he was human he remember saving riley and being tested on and throwing that bomb in that cave to save the forest and his house  
and finally when maya and riley left and the note he left for her 'umm i have to go to the bathroom' zero jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom and shut and locked the door "all this time i thought i was going to die because of that god damn experiment  
but instead it changed my DNA molecules to that of a Pokemon and i lost my memory of being human" 'oh zero you ok in there' 'yeah im fine' "why why its all because of him this all happened damn you professor damn you"  
zero unlocked the door and opened it and walked out 'im done' 'oh good while you were gone the nurse brought in some food for us' 'yay im hungry' zero tried his best to put on a fake smile but riley could see through it  
maya picked up some bowls from a tray next to the bed and handed one to riley and one to zero he grabbed the bowl and sat down and ate maya had a bowl of ceral and a chocolate pudding cup she was going to eat the pudding first but it was gone 'hay where's my pudding who stole it'  
zero turned to maya 'i didn't' 'riley' they both turned to see riley had his back to them eating something 'riley did you steal her pudding' 'no' zero got up and walked to riley and turned him around he had pudding all over his face  
zero and maya could not hold it in they both started laughing 'HAHAHA Riley Your Face' 'what what is on my face' 'PuDding' riley walked in the bathroom and washed his face 'it not that funny' 'yeah your right' zero slowly stopped laughing "thats the second time he's done that"  
riley hit the bathroom counter 'zero can i talk to you in private!' 'uhh sure riley' 'maya leave for a second' 'okay riley' maya left the room riley walked to the door and locked it and turned to zero 'who are you zero'  
'what do you mean riley' 'i have been reading your mind the whole time i have been here' zero froze "oh no hes been what" 'i have if you don't believe me you just though oh no hes been what!'  
zero couldn't speak he just was frozen 'answer me zero!' zero mumbled 'im sorry im so sorry' 'sorry for what!' 'for dying riley' zero started crying meanwhile riley was frozen from the words zero just said  
'what do you mean zero!' 'stop calling me that if you really read my mind then you know what happened' 'yes i do' 'im sorry for tricking you and giving you too maya'  
'zero' 'im sorry for sending you away when i died' riley started walking towards zero 'im sorry im so sorry' riley then put his hand on zero's shoulder zero looked up and saw riley looking down at him with a smile 'it's ok zack'.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Adventure

After that Zero explained everything to Riley 'i see so the test just replaced you DNA with Pokemon DNA making you a Pokemon' 'yeah' 'you should have told me last night zack'  
'im sorry i didn't think you would believe me' zero was happy he could tell riley the truth but he was forgetting something 'wait where's maya' they both relised they had been talking for a while  
'she's waiting outside the door for us to finish' riley and zero ran to the door and opened it and saw maya fell asleep waiting 'she sleeping' 'uhh move her to the couch' zero and riley picked up maya and moved her to the couch  
'i didn't relise it was this late' riley looked outside it was already dark outside and the clock said 12:24 'im going to sleep' 'ok zack' zero jumped into the bed  
'i should go to bed too' riley looked around for a place he could sleep but the only place left to was sucky chair riley sat down a went to sleep along with zero.

zero woke up to find riley and maya were gone "where did they go" zero got out of bed and walked out of his room 'morning zero' it was nurse joy 'morning nurse did you see were riley and maya went'  
'yes they left a while ago they said there going to there friends old house' 'thanks nurse joy bye' zero left the Pokemon center and headed to the path leading to zack's house "i wonder why they went to his house" he started running down the path  
he was running for a while he almost made it "man why is it such a long walk to the house" but he arrived at the house he saw riley in the back yard looking sad he walked towards riley and entered the back yard he wondered what riley was starring at but what he saw was maya in front of zack's grave crying  
she had flowers with her zero was just standing their watching maya put the flowers on the grave then riley saw zero was standing their just starring at the grave "oh no why is he here" he was about to say something but zero turned and ran into the forest "zack" 'maya ill be right back'  
'ok riley' she just stood their crying then riley ran after zero meanwhile zero ran deep in the forest and stopped he started crying "im not going to tell her im not" he sat down and just did nothing  
"no i should tell her i have too" "uhh what do i do if i don't tell her she will stay sad about my death if i do tell her she will probably hate me and never want to see me again"  
he just sat there thinking of what he had to do when suddenly someone walked out of a bush near him it was G 'oh what do you want G' zero wiped his tears and stood up  
'i have orders too take you by force' 'oh fuck off' 'im sorry zero but i have too' 'oh stop acting nice' 'oh would you rather me have the two men behind you too knock you out so i can stuff you in this sack'  
"i hate him so much but there is nothing i can do" 'fine i'll come with you willingly G but first who are you taking me too' 'i cant tell you' 'really is it the professor' G didn't answer 'i will take that as yes' 'let's go' one of the men pointed his gun at zero and pushed him  
zero started walking with G but G was thinking "why is he not scared of me anymore" meanwhile riley was in a tree and watched as zero was captured by G "damn G's taking him i have to do something oh wait" riley used telepathy on zero "zack can you hear me" "im i going crazy or did i just hear riley's voice" "you did hear my voice im using telepathy to talk to you" "where are you"  
"hiding close by what happened" "i was jumped by G and his goons" "did you try and fight back" "i couldn't there were guns pointed at my head what was i supposed to do"  
"but he always knock's someone out before trying to take them why didn't he knock you out" "well.." "well what" "remember when we were in that car crash and G was trapped under that cage" "yeah then he escaped what about it"  
"well i sort of helped him out of the cage" "YOU WHAT!" "i know why the hell would you help him" "damn right why did you" "i don't know something got to me and then i help him by using dig then he ran into the forest and then when he showed up and just captured me he said since i helped him he wouldn't knock me out and take me by force"  
"at least something good came out of helping him where is he taking you" "to the professor" "why" "he hired them to and he also hire them when i was human to try and capture you so he could do more test on me when i would transform"  
"that bastard" "i know how did you not catch on dude he said he would give you and maya to them to try and keep me for test's" "im such a idiot" "yeah any way don't get seen just follow us ok and when we meet the professor then try and save me" "ok zack" so he did as told and still followed them without getting seen  
but suddenly G stopped walking 'ok were here' they made it too some sort of old building 'where are we' 'this is where he said to meet us where is he' suddenly a there was a gun shot it hit one of G men then their was another one it hit the guy next to zero "what the hell" then G grabbed zero and ran behind a tree 'what the hell G'  
'shut it i don't know what just happened" their was another gun shot it hit G shoulder 'oww damn' he put zero on the ground 'zero get out of here now this was probably a trap to kill me and my men so their would be no evidences of us helping the professor' 'G' 'now run!' zero nodded and ran into the woods 'riley where are you!' suddenly riley jumped out of a tree near zero 'right here'.

'what happened zack' 'i don't know G said it was probably a trap for them' 'what ever lets go' 'we can't just let him die' 'are you serious zack how many times has he tried to take me and tried to kill me'  
'he was never going to kill you he was told simply too anger me to the point that i wanted to kill him' 'but zack' 'no buts riley let's save him' 'fine zack' they went to where G was hiding he was still there holding his shoulder 'why did you come back here zero' he then saw riley behind him 'hello again riley' 'i should rip your face off' 'stop G come with us into the forest they wont be able to see you in the forest'  
'are your sure you want me to follow you this could just be a trap to get you and riley' 'i will take my chances now come on' 'fine' G followed zero and riley into the forest out of sight and made it back near zack's house'  
'thank you zero for helping me again goodbye' G then ran into the forest 'are you sure it's a good idea to have helped him zack' 'possibly not but i couldn't let him just get shot to death back there' 'i finally found you riley' it was maya 'where did you go earlier' 'oh i was helping zero' 'hello maya' 'oh zero when did you get out here i thought you were at the Pokemon center resting'  
'oh i woke up and saw you two left so i asked the nurse were you went and she said you guy's were here so i decided to come and see what you were doing' 'oh we were just saying goodbye to zack riley it's time' 'already man' 'time for what'  
'time for me and him to leave' 'really' 'yeah sorry zero we have too' they all went back to town and went to the gate exiting the town 'alright bye zero' maya started walking down the path leading to the next town 'yeah bye zero' riley followed after her he was sad he had to leave again "don't go again please" zero thought to him self he saw them leave and walked back to the Pokemon center  
"they had to leave again last time they left for six months" it would be a long time before zero saw them again when had a idea "wait i can" he ran to the lab and ran into the office again and searched the desk he found his poke ball 'perfect' he ran back outside and then headed to the gate but was stopped by some one calling his name he looked around it was the professor 'zero wait!'  
"what does he want" the professor caught up to zero and was panting 'what are you doing zero' 'leaving' 'leaving!' 'yes im going goodbye' zero walked on to the path leading to the next town 'wait zero let me ju-' 'stop' zero stopped him from speaking 'just stop professor im not going back to the lab im done im leaving for a long time' 'but zero' 'i said stop calling me that i have all my memory's back now professor'  
'fine if you want to leave then leave!' zero then started walking again 'goodbye professor' zero started running down the path his plan was that maya would let him join on their adventure and if she said no he would break the poke ball and live in the forest for the rest of his life.

he mad it too the next town he saw maya looking at the clinic zack was in before she left six month's ago zero ran up to her 'maya!' 'oh hello zero what are you doing here'  
'where is riley' 'oh he said he had to do something but what are you doing here zero' 'oh i wanted to ask you something maya' 'what' 'can i come with you please'  
'why zero!?' 'well the town is so boring and i can't leave by my self or i might get lost or starve so can i please come with you maya' he did his puppy dog face again  
but this time it worked 'hmm if you do something for me first zero' 'what anything' 'i want you to battle riley first' 'what!' 'yeah if you win you can come with us'  
zero was surprised that the only way he would be able to go with maya is if he fought riley first 'why do i have to fight riley first' 'because im a trainer i need strong Pokemon so if you beat riley you can come with me'  
zero thought about it for a second 'fine ill fight riley first' 'good now where did he go' 'oh maya one more thing' 'what zero' 'can you hold on to this for me'  
zero handed her his poke ball 'what's this' 'it's my poke ball i need you too keep it safe ok' 'umm sure but if riley wins im gonna give it back to you ok' 'yeah that's fine' suddenly riley showed up  
'im back' 'hi riley' he stopped running 'why are you here zero' 'oh maya's gonna tell you why' 'oh yeah riley can you battle zero please' 'why' 'he said he wanted to come with us so i need to test his strength' 'but he could get badly hurt'  
'so you think ill lose against you and get hurt i can beat you no problem' 'well i didn't want to say it like that but yes when i win you will get very hurt'  
'your really think your that strong that's it maya can i fight him right now' 'well not in town ok follow me i know a place you guys can fight'  
she led them both to a big field 'wow this place is really big' 'yeah you guys will fight here' both riley and zero stepped away from each other and stopped and turned around to face each other then they both said 'got it'  
'ready' zero and riley got in a fighting stance 'set' maya stepped behind riley 'Fight'.

'right' zero used dig and dug under ground "hmm he used dig easy" riley walked over to the hole zero dug in and used aura sphere and shot it in the hole 'this will be easy' but then the aura sphere some how hit riley in the face 'how the' he turned to see zero dug the hole exit next to riley 'i knew you would fire a aura sphere at me so i had a trap set' zero said as he bust through the earth hitting riley in the face 'ow why you'  
riley put his paws together and formed a bone staff and ran at zero 'hmm you used my own aura sphere to attack me but you cant escape this' but then zero ran at riley too and formed his own bone staff 'so you want to try and hit me nice try but im too fast' riley got out of the way of zero's attack and got behind him 'take this'  
riely tried to hit him but it passed through him "what" 'riley behind you' 'Huu' it was zero with his bone staff he hit riley in the head 'got you' he then jumped back and dug another hole  
'ow he went underground again fine then take this' riley used earthquake he stoped the ground and made the area shake meanwhile under ground "wow i didn't think he knew earthquake hmm let me try something else' above ground riley was still stomping when suddenly zero jumped out of the ground and tried to hit him "hmm still to slow"  
riley went for a counter attack but his fist went through zero "crap he used double team again" then the earth under riley gave way he fell into zero's hole and then zero jumped out of the hole 'ha you keep falling for that trick' zero started running when riley jumped out of a hole he dug 'got you' "crap he knows dig im in trouble"  
riley grabbed zero and threw him in the air and used aura sphere again 'take this' this time it hit zero but zero didn't really care much he landed back on the ground and started running to the center of the field 'where do you think you are going' riley was right behind him and tried to punch him but riley missed and fell for zero's trap  
as riley passed by zero he pushed riley a little using his hand and used force palm sending riley flying 'ha got you' then zero used double team again and made two copies of himself and dug under ground to plan his next  
trap while the two copies were distracting riley "who is the real one" both of the copies ran toward riley he jumped back though and dodge both of them but just as he did both zero's ran back to where the real one was and zero jumped out of the hole and got next to the copies  
'are you ready riley here we come' all the zero's were runing at him he didn't know who the real one was two of them made bone staff while the one in the middle made a aura sphere 'how can you do that zero' 'i used copy cat'  
the two zero's split from the one in the middle and surrounded riley 'which one' but he had no choice but too dodge both the zero's behind him and ran at the one with the aura sphere 'take this' riley used bone rush again and made a bone staff and hit the zero in front of him but it was a fake he turned too the two copies behind him  
and ran to the one one the left and hit him and he was a fake too 'that means' he turned to the last zero and ran at him the zero jumped to try and dodge the attack  
but riley jumped over him 'got you' but before riley hit him the zero smiled when riley hit him he disappeared "what but i got them all" but when riley was about to reach the ground zero jumped out of the earth and had a aura sphere 'sorry riley the battle is over'  
he hit riley with the aura sphere and sent him flying into a tree 'man that's gonna hurt when he get's up' but riley didn't move 'ha i beat you' he walked over to see if riley was knock out but as he got close riley quickly  
got up and grabbed zero and threw him in the air again 'you thought i would go down that easy' then riley jumped in the air and formed a bone staff "damn there is nothing i can do but counter" zero then made a bone staff  
riley was getting closer to zero but he was ready as he fell faster they got closer to each other they both yelled 'Take This!' they both swung at full force and hit each other in the head knocking both of them out.

zero woke up all badged in the field he battled riley he saw maya bandaging riley who was still knocked out 'oh your up zero' 'yeah ow my head hurts' 'well im sure it would after the hit you and riley took'  
'that's right' he remembered getting hit in the head with riley's bone staff 'oh wait who won me or riley' 'well' 'who won' 'well riely hit the ground first then you did so i think that mean's you win zero'  
'ha i did win' then riley started waking up 'oh riley your up' 'what happened' 'you got knocked out' riley sighed 'does that mean i lost' 'well yes you got knocked out first then hit the ground first'  
'what do you mean knocked out first' 'well you hit each other at the same time and both got knocked out' 'really' 'wait maya since i won does that mean'  
'yes zero you can come with us' 'yay' zero was happy he could travel with his friends now and he also got to beat up riley in the process.

meanwhile back in town 'damn i cant believe he left' the professor was mad that zero left 'i know il just hire the idiots again haha' he walked into his office to get his phone but when he got in the office someone hit him in the head knocking him out  
he awoke tied to a chair 'what the hell' 'hello professor' it was G 'G what the hell get me out of this' 'no not until you answer my question's'  
'like what' 'why did you set a trap for me and my men' 'what are you talking about' 'when you asked me to get zero for you you told me to take him to the old building in the forest when i got there with him my men were killed  
by a sniper so why did you do that' 'i swear G i didn't do that' 'your lying!' G hit the professor 'G listen i didn't call you to get zero for me again and i didn't set up a trap to kill you' ' fine but what is so special about that riolu tell me' G pulled out a gun  
'wait i will tell you just don't shoot me please' 'fine go ahead' 'well' the professor explained why zero was so special 'so you used your son in experiment and after three month's when you lab exploded and his friends left he should have died and then he turned into a riolu'  
'yes but G i want to ask you something' 'what' 'why did you blow up my lab!' G was confused 'i didn't blow up your lab' 'what!' 'yeah i was waiting at your sons house to take riley again i didn't plant a bomb at your lab'  
'if you didn't blow up my lab who did' 'i don't know but i have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen' 'what if someone else is after zero' 'that would explain why me and my men were tricked' 'and why someone would blow up the lab so i couldn't stop him from turning into a Pokemon' they both didn't know what was going on but on thing was clear someone else is after zero but who?


	17. Chapter 16

hapter 16 A New Enemy

RING RING RING! "hmm who's calling must be another job" 'hello' 'why hello mister G i have a mission for you' 'what is it' 'i need you to obtain a certain Pokemon for me'  
'what is it' 'it's a riolu it's in snowpoint city it's with a trainer so it might be difficult at first' 'no it's no problem boss i will accept the mission'  
'good you will be rewarded greatly' the man hung up the phone "hmm a riolu could it be".

It's been three months since zero Riley and Maya left town zero was having fun on the adventure with his friend he had been in a lot of battle he won a lot of them  
and lost a few right now there in snowpoint city trying to beat the gym he has still not told Maya about his real identity yet now in snowpoint city they had just exited the Pokemon center.

'uhh that was a terrible lose guy's' 'sorry maya i got too cocky and got knocked out' they had just lost the battle with the gym and were feeling sad 'well let's cheer up how about we go train guys' riley and zero then said 'ok maya'  
they walked into the forest maya was looking for a good area to train when riley was still sad about the lose 'man i should have hit that sneasel but i missed uhh'  
'cheer up riley a least you didn't get sat on by a Abomasnow' 'haha your right' they were starting to cheer up when zero looked behind himself because he thought he heard a noise he saw G "why the hell is he here"  
'you alright zack' 'shh don't say my name so loud you want maya to hear you' 'sorry whats wrong' 'oh nothing hay ill be right back i have to use the bathroom'  
'ok hurry back maya will get worried if you gone to long' zero stopped walking with riley and walked into some bushes and cam out the other side "ok where is he"  
zero walked around for a bit when suddenly G came out from behind a tree 'hello again zero' 'uhh why are you here G' 'i have a mission to capture you' 'was it the professor again'  
'no the professor has been missing for two months it's not him that sent me' 'the professor has been missing?' 'yes he left for work and never came back'  
'well suck's for him' 'he also told me some interesting thing about you zero' 'like what' 'well that your really zack and was turned into a Pokemon by one of his test's'  
zero got mad 'when did he tell you' 'after you left with your friends to go on this adventure' 'ok well nice talking with you G but im busy so bye'  
G sighed 'do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way zack' 'neither because if i even say help riley and maya will come running to save me'  
'you have gotten cocky since i last saw you' 'yeah i have goodbye' zero left the area G was in and found riley with maya 'oh there you are zero' 'yeah im done so did you find a area we can train'  
'well i think it's starting to get late so we should go back to the Pokemon center and get a room for the night' 'oh ok maya' so they all walked back to the Pokemon center  
it was getting dark 'you were right maya it is getting dark let's go in and get a room' so they walked in and maya asked the nurse if any room's were available  
she said there was one left so maya took the room 'thank you' she took the room key from the nurse 'your welcome'  
they walked up some stairs to get to the room 'were here' she used the key and unlocked the door and opened it it was a big room with a tv a fridge and two beds and a couch  
'wow this room is big maya' 'yeah she said it was one of the best room's here so you let's get comfy guy's' maya pushed riley and zero in the room and shut the door  
'so riley what are you gonna do' riley jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote 'im gonna relax' he turned on the tv 'alright im gonna lay down' 'you do that im gonna get some food' zero walked over to the fridge and opened it  
to see it was empty 'they didn't refill the fridge uhh' zero slammed the fridge door shut 'calm down zero im sure there is some food somewhere in here'  
'yeah what ever im gonna find some food' zero walked to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't open 'hay riley maya the door wont open'  
'it's probably locked ' 'but look there is a lock on this side of the door and it's stuck guy's' riley got up and tried the door but a soon as he touched the knob a  
electric current ran through it shocking riley 'riley!' zero pushed riley away from the knob but he was knocked out because of the shock 'riley!' zero tried to wake him up he was still unconscious  
zero turned to maya who fell asleep "really she fell asleep that fast" he ran to the bed and woke maya 'maya wake up!' she jolted awake 'what!' she turned to look at zero 'oh zero why did you wake me up'  
'because i need your help i was trying to open the door but it would not open then riley tried to but the door knob had a electric charge so when he touched it he got shocked then he passed out'  
'what' maya saw riley on the floor 'oh dear let's get some help' maya got up and ran to the door 'wait maya!' 'what' 'the knob has a electric charge in it if you touch it you will get shocked' 'your right then the window'  
maya and riley ran to the window but as they got near it they heard something it was a Pokemon cry 'what was that' then a staravia bust through the window 'maya look out' zero pushed maya out of the way of the staravia  
so it hit him insted 'zero!' he was not knocked out but he was sent flying and hit the door 'ow that really hurt' the staravia was still in the room and it attacked zero again using silver wing it's wing was glowing and it hit zero in the head knocking him out maya ran over  
to see if he was ok 'zero!' but suddenly the door was kicked in it was G and three men 'hello hand over that riolu please' 'what no way' maya picked up zero and walked back 'hand him over' 'no your not taking zero'  
'zero i thought it was zack he called him self' 'what are you talking about' 'oh he didn't tell you yet huu' 'tell me what' G walked closer to maya 'he didn't tell you about what the test did to him' 'what are talking about'  
'hmm i geuss it would be hard to explain a dead person being alive' maya froze and looked down 'your lying zack's dead and how would you even know about him'  
'why the professor told me about him' 'go away you not taking zero' maya ran toward the window that was broken 'always the hard way knock her out' one of the men pointed their gun at maya and shot hitting her with a tranquilizer dart  
'ow why do you want him' maya was falling asleep she could barley stay conscious G walked in front of maya and knelled down to her 'why it's only business now sleep girl and remember the infamous G just stole you Pokemon'  
maya fell unconscious 'ok she's out grab the runt and let's go' one of the men with G picked up zero and walked out with him into the hall way.

Maya woke up to riley shaking her 'maya you alright' 'what riley' she sat up and saw she didn't have zero 'hu where's zero' 'i don't know i found you unconscious on the floor after i woke up'  
she remembered G had taken zero 'riley use your aura sight to find zero fast' 'oh ok maya' riley closed his eye's the thing's on his back of his head started to vibrate  
riley could see everything in the area he could also see the people in the area's aura he tried his best to find zero's and he did he was in a truck his aura was faint  
'i found him he's in a truck in the front of the Pokemon center' 'great let's go' maya tried to get up fast but felt nauseous and dizzy and fell back down 'maya you alright' 'yeah just got up too fast just give me a moment you go after zero'  
'no let me help' riley helped up maya and they both started walking out into the hall way 'hay riley can i ask you something' 'sure what maya' 'do you know anyone named G' 'yes did that bastard come here and take zero'  
'yes he did he shot me with a sleep dart and said some weird thing' 'like what maya' 'he said zack was alive and that he was zero strange right' riley did not respond  
'riley was he telling the truth' riley looked away from maya and still did not answer her 'riley tell me' 'maya im sure he was lying' 'then look at me and say that'  
'i cant' 'why riley tell me' 'because i cant lie to your face maya' maya looked down 'so it's true' 'yes maya im sorr-' he was cut off by maya hitting him in the head  
'why didn't you tell me sooner' she started crying 'maya' 'shut it i want to hear everything from him let's go' maya started running 'maya wait' riley ran after her they both made it outside to see the truck  
was gone 'were did they go' 'let me see' riley used his aura sight again to see the truck was down the road 'it right down the road come on' 'got it oh wait' maya pulled something out of her bag it was a metal rod with a button on the end  
maya pushed it and threw the meatal rod in the air it started to expand and more rod's came out of it in turned into a bike 'now let's go' she got on her bike and started riding down the snow covered street riley was in front of her running  
they followed the truck for two hours until they reached a giant strange facility the truck parked out front of it and maya and riley saw they put zack into a cage  
G picked up the cage and walked to the front door of the facility and then a man wearing a lab coat came out holding a brief case he handed it to G and G gave him zack's cage  
G checked if the brief case had what he wanted and it did so he got back in his truck and left not with out seeing maya and riley he put on a smile as he drove by  
'that bastard ill kill him for taking zack and selling him ' 'riley calm down we need to get zero i mean zack back' 'maya' they both snuck to the back of the facility there was a door open 'look's like we have our way in let's find zack'  
they both got in the facility and started looking for zack.

Mean while zack woke up on a table with a bright light blinding him 'where am i' 'your in a lab' 'who said that' there were three people in around him 'who are you people'  
'were scientist's and were working on a way to mind control people and Pokemon' 'why are you telling him all of that now that he is awake let's begin the experiment'  
'what experiment let me go' zack was bound to the table 'let me go' suddenly they brought in a big laser and pointed it at zack 'HELP!' Riley and Maya were sneaking around when they heard zack yell  
'HELP!' 'zack!' 'Riley let's go' 'right' they made it to the source of the yell but the room was empty 'this is were we heard the yell right' but then they were spotted 'Hay We Got Intruders!' suddenly a siren was going off 'crap riley let's go find him and get out of here'  
they were running all over the facility looking for zack while they were getting chased by security 'OK that's it no more running Riley use aura sphere' Riley charge his aura sphere and fired it at the guard's and knocked them out 'great job Riley now let's find zack' but after she said that a aura sphere was fired at her 'Maya watch it' Riley pulled Maya out of the way  
'where did that come from' they saw were it came from it was zack who fired it 'zack it's you why did you fire that at us' zack didn't respond 'zack you alright' Maya got closer 'Maya look out' zack was running at her with a bone staff and jumped at her but Riley made his own bone staff and blocked the attack  
'what's wrong with him he would never attack us' 'i don't know' zack was charging a aura sphere again 'zack what's wrong with you' but with out warning he fired it at Riley and it hit him pushing him and Maya back making them fall over 'ow Riley you alright' 'yeah it was a pretty strong attack'  
but then zack jump on Riley and used force palm on his face making him get knock out 'Riley no!' then zack turned his focus on Maya he started waking closer 'zack please stop' zack started charging another aura sphere 'zack please' he was about to fire it when Maya started crying seeing this he stopped he was shaking 'Maya' 'zack?' zack then stopped charging his aura sphere  
but then a man in a lab coat showed up 'test subject 0 what are you doing take her out' 'no' 'you dare not listen fine' the man pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed the button zack then held his head 'stop stop!'  
'what are you doing to him' 'he did not listen so i will punish him' 'no you wont' Maya pulled out a poke ball from her belt and threw out 'go out empoleon' after a flash of light empoleon emerged from the poke ball 'empoleon knock out zack' empoleon was confused 'i mean zero' she nodded and ran over and hit zack in the head knocking him out  
'now get that remote from that man' empoleon ran over to the man and grabbed the remote 'hay you cant just steal my test subject' 'your test subject he's my Pokemon and you stole him' 'what it was a stolen Pokemon i am deeply sorry miss my boss said it was wild Pokemon you may have him back' she ran over to zack and got out his poke ball and pressed the button on it a red light surrounded him and he went into the poke ball Maya then ran out of the facility the man in the lab coat walked into a big room there was a man sitting down in a chair starring at a computer screen 'sir I have successfully gave the girl the test subject back' 'good you've done well you can now leave' 'yes sir' the man in the lab coat left the room and left the man in the chair alone 'great everything is going according to plan'.

Zack woke up in the Pokemon center room Maya had rented 'where am i' then suddenly some one hit him in the head 'ow who did that' he turned to see Maya with a angry face  
'Maya what's wrong' 'oh nothing's wrong ZACK' zack froze 'what do you mean my name is zero' 'quit lying Riley told me everything about the test how you changed into a Pokemon' zack was shocked "Riley told her everything" 'wait Maya' 'no i have one more thing to say to you' zack braced himself but nothing happened he opened his eye's to see Maya crying 'im so happy your alive' she then started to squeeze the life out of him 'Maya let go i cant breath'.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 evolution

After getting the life squeeze out of him zack explained everything to Maya about how he was turned into a Pokemon and all about G 'so after all that you didn't want to tell me' 'well i was gonna but i didn't know when too damn you G'  
'im glad G told me' 'don't the only way he would have told you is if he was gonna take me and he did' 'i know but im still glad your alive' she started to hug him again 'OK wait don't hug me i don't want to die wait where is Riley'  
'oh he's sleeping on the couch over their' she pointed to Riley who was sleeping on the couch 'oh OK' 'hay zack can i ask you something' 'what Maya' 'it's about the letter you made Riley give me' 'the letter' suddenly he remembered the end of the letter "goodbye Maya i love you"  
his face grew red 'uhh what about the letter' 'well you could have done a better job with your writing' then his face was not red any more 'oh that's all' 'well yeah and that last bit' 'what about it' 'you need too work on the space's next to each word' 'oh OK' she then hugged him again  
'OK stop doing this your killing me' 'no i think your dead for at least a year im gonna hug you' 'it was not a year Maya i cant breath' suddenly zack started glowing a little 'zack your glowing' 'im what' zack broke out of her hug and looked at himself he was not glowing anymore 'no im not' 'but you were i saw it'  
'yeah right' 'oh yeah zack stand still for a second' 'why' she pulled the remote she took from the guy in the lab coat and pressed the button 'ahh stop the noise!' zack covered his ear's Maya stopped pressing the button and zack took his hands off his ears 'why did you do that' 'sorry i needed to see what this thing did looks like it sends out a noise that only you can hear'  
'yeah i know' 'oh and zack why did you attack me and Riley' 'i what!' 'yeah don't you remember when we came to save you at that facility' 'i don't remember ever trying to hurt you or Riley' 'really' 'yeah oh and what time is it'  
they both turned to the clock it said 1:35 'man it's that late well im going to bed goodnight Maya' 'good night zack' Maya got up and moved to the other bed.

zack woke up too Maya slapping him 'oww why did you slap me' 'because you wouldn't wake up' 'sorry next time please have Riley wake me up' 'why' 'because he does not hit me to wakes me up' 'fine whatever' 'oh where is he'  
zack looked around the room Riley was not in their 'oh he said he wanted to train outside so he left' 'oh ill go find him' zack got out of the bed and left the room "hmm why does he always worry about Riley" zack made it outside and looked around for while he could not find Riley "where is he" he walked around some more and found himself at the gym he walked in to see Riley watching a gym battle 'Riley why are you in hear' Riley turned to see zack and got in a fighting stance 'uhh Riley you ok' 'are you ok zack' 'what do you mean' 'are you gonna fight me again and knock me out' 'i knocked you out haha man you must be lacking in training then'  
'shut up i am training right now' 'really' zack walked past Riley to watch the match the gym leader was facing some kid in the arena he sent out a staraptor  
but was knocked out by the gym leader's Abomasnow 'so your just watching her battle' 'yes im tr-' 'you trying to learn about the way she battles so you can counter  
her' 'yes correct oh and zack' 'what' 'why did you fight me yesterday and try and hurt Maya' 'i don't know i don't remember doing that' but before Riley could talk back  
Maya walked in 'oh there you guy's are' 'oh hi may why are you here' 'i came to find you guy's i was wondering if you wanted to go to the snowpoint temple' 'sounds fun' 'i think ill pass' 'why zack' 'i already went there when we first got here' 'what but i wanted you both to go' 'i can come if you want Maya' 'no it's fine if you already went Riley lets go' 'ok Maya' 'what are you gonna do when we leave' 'ill go back to the Pokemon center and relax' 'ok bye' Riley and Maya left and headed to the snowpoint temple "OK time to head home" zack then left and went back to the Pokemon center and got back in the room Maya rented "OK now to train"  
zack sat on the bed and tried to make a aura sphere the only way he could use it before was with copycat he never tried to do it by himself so he tried to focus his aura to use aura sphere "come on come on" he tried but when it formed it exploded 'ow man why is it so hard uhh' he tried again but every time he tried it would explode "made i should just meditate" so zack sat their with his eye's closed meditating he focused on his aura but then a memory flashed in his mind it was when he first found Riley "why am i recalling this" he saw himself pick up Riley and run out of the cave but then he just focused on the injury "that's right i forgot to ask Riley about his injury back then" he opened his eye's and jumped off the bed "well no better time to ask i guess" so zack left the room and went down stairs he was about to leave when he saw there was a snow storm going off out side "wow a snow storm wait they went to the temple it's freezing in their" so zack ran out side but was pulled back in by the nurse 'sorry you cant leave right now it's storming' 'but my friends are at the temple' the nurse was surprised that zack could speak 'fine only if you have something to keep you warm' 'OK' zack ran back up the stairs to the room and dug threw Maya's bag "where is it" he found what he was looking for it was a big pair of ear muffs "perfect now where is ah here it is" he pulled out a small wool cloak and put it on "OK i can go out know" he ran back down stairs and showed the nurse what he was wearing 'that will do you can go out but please be careful' zack nodded and ran out the door.

meanwhile at the temple 'man i cant believe a snow storm came out of nowhere' 'i know may it's freezing in here' 'and there is nothing to start a fire with and we cant go out to get any because we will freeze' Maya and Riley were sitting down near the entrance of the temple the big door was closed 'why didn't you get any fire type Pokemon then we be warm' 'oh shut it Riley i wonder how zack is back at the Pokemon center' 'let me see then' 'OK go ahead' Riley closed his eye's and used his aura sight to find zack but he was not in the Pokemon center but wandering around near the temple 'he is not at the Pokemon center he's outside the temple!' 'what we have to open the door so he can get in so they walked to the big door and tried to open it meanwhile outside zack was getting close to the temple the wind was super strong "man it's getting hard to see i don't know where i am" then his face hit the door to the temple 'ow i made it' he knocked on the door but Maya and Riley didn't hear it 'guy's can you hear me!' but they could not the wind was too loud but inside they kept trying to open the door 'it wont budge' 'ill see where he is' Riley closed his eye's again and used aura sight and saw zack was sitting on the ground trying his best to get warm the clothes he brought were not warming him up at all  
'he in front of the door freezing' 'oh no we have to open it come on' they kept pulling the door 'wait Maya doesn't this door open outward' Maya froze 'we are idiots' 'yup' Maya and Riley then pushed the door open a little 'zack you out there' zack stood up 'yeah open the door please im freezing' Maya and Riley pushed the door open letting zack in 'god why did it take you so long to open the door' 'we were opening it the wrong way' 'you two are idiots' 'oh shut up why were you out there zack' 'i came to get you two idiots now come on the Pokemon center is nearby' 'but we will freeze' 'uhh fine here' zack took off his ear muffs and gave them to Maya and took off the cloak and gave it to Riley 'but zack you need these' 'no it's fine i don't need them and if i get too cold put me back in my poke ball' 'are you sure zack' 'yes let's go' they all started to walk out of the temple into the storm 'man without those ear muffs and cloak it's freezing' 'i can put you back in your poke ball now if you want' 'no let's keep going' they made it halfway to the Pokemon center 'OK i cant feel my hands please put me back in my poke ball' 'OK'  
Maya reached for her belt but she remembered 'i left at the room!' 'What!' 'yeah hurry let's get there fast' Maya picked up zack and ran through the snow Riley following close after her they made it to the back of the Pokemon center 'OK let's go around then get you warmed up zack' 'but zack was shivering too much too speak  
'oh no come on Riley' 'got it' they ran to the front and made it inside it was warm but zack was still shivering she ran to the nurse 'nurse please help us' 'oh my what happened' 'he went out in the snow to come lead us back to the Pokemon center then he started shivering but now were in side but he still is shivering' 'oh i told him to be careful follow me' the nurse lead Maya and Riley to a big room there was a sort of pod thing in the middle of the room the nurse walked over and pressed the button on it and it opened 'put him in here' Maya ran over and set zack inside the pod thing the nurse then pressed the button again and it shut and started to glow 'this will warm him up he will be fine in a second' 'thank you nurse' the pod then went DING! 'oh it's done' the nurse pressed the button and opened the pod showing zack was no longer shivering but was asleep 'now all you need to do is let him sleep and he will be fine' 'thank you nurse' Maya picked up zack and left the room and walked up stairs were Riley was waiting 'is he OK' 'yes hes fine he just need's to sleep' she opened the door to the room and set zack on the bed  
'how come he always hurts himself helping us Riley' 'it's because he does not want to see us get hurt were his only friends i be surprised if he didn't like us'  
'yeah any way let's let him sleep'.

zack woke up in the middle of the night 'im back in the room' he looked around and saw maya sleeping on the other bed and Riley sleeping on the couch "what time is it" the time said 3:45 "man it's late i better go back to sleep" 'i need to talk to you first zack' zack was surprised he saw himself walk out of the bath room but he was human 'oh not you again im a already sleeping right' 'yes now let's talk' 'talk about what i know who you are you are me so you can leave' 'yes but i can still talk to you'  
'uhh fine what's wrong' 'im sorry for what will happen in tomorrow' 'what do you mean' 'you will do something terrible and you cant stop your self' 'What!' 'im sorry zack' 'what tell me what i do' 'im sorry but everyone will look at you differently too' 'stop telling me these things!' 'i am goodbye zack' 'wait' but he was gone zack was worried about what he would do "what am i gonna do" then suddenly their was a bright light then he woke up in the bed.

He sat up he was covered in sweat "why am i all sweaty of yeah that dream" zack was still worried about what he would do tomorrow he shook it off he looked around Maya and Riley were still asleep "hmm should i wake them up no ill let them sleep" zack jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom he jumped up on the counter near the sink turning it on and he washed his face "hmm what will i do tomorrow uhhh i wish i knew" he then jumped off the counter "he said it was something bad what is it uhh" he just walked around the room randomly thinking "ok today we fight the gym again and if we win we leave and if we lose we try again a few day's later if i stay will i do something bad uhh what do i do" he sat down on the ground and turned on the tv it was turned down all the way so it did not make any noise "god what do i do wait my dream could be wrong" zack started to calm down "yeah it could be wrong" zack sighed and just sat there and watched TV he did not notice Riley has been awake the whole time reading his mind "what does he mean he will do something terrible tomorrow i should watch him" Riley then sat up and yawned 'oh your awake Riley' 'oh morning zack' zack then remembered the question he wanted to ask Riley 'hay Riley remember when we first met' 'yeah i was in a cave injured and you help me' 'why were you inured was it a Pokemon trap' Riley looked away 'yeah it was a poke trap' zack knew he was lying 'your lying Riley what really happened' 'i told you it was a poke trap' 'stop lying i can tell Riley' Riley sighed and looked back at zack 'fine ill tell you zack' flash back.

Riley was a lonely riolu before he met zack he lived by himself wandering the world when he hatched he didn't have a mom or dad waiting for him he was alone  
so he was forced to live on his own he learned how to survive by himself hunting for food but he was still little so he only ate berries he rarely went by city's or town's he hated humans for what they were doing to the world so he did his best to avoid them the day zack found him he was looking for  
berries to eat "uhh were are some berries" he saw a pouch of berries sitting on a stump "oh good some berries im so hungry" with out thinking Riley ran over to the berries but as he got close he heard something like a snap but then his leg was stuck by a poke trap "owww why owwww" he began to cry because the pain then suddenly  
some men came out of a bush 'finally caught something' one of the men pulled out a phone a dialed a number 'hay boss we caught a Pokemon' Riley could not hear what the other person was saying 'yeah i think it's rare i never seen one it looks like a little blue dog with a mask' the man held the phone from his head Riley then thought maybe the other person was yelling 'right away sir we will have it at the base in no time' the man hung up the phone 'ok you idiots get that Pokemon in a cage'  
Riley kept trying to break the poke trap but he couldn't he started feeling faint like he was gonna pass out his vision was getting blurry "oh no gonna pass out from the pain" then one of the men opened the poke trap while picking up Riley but then Riley saw his chance to escape he bite the man and he yelled 'oww damn it!' he let go of Riley he then yelled at the other men to get over here so then Riley decided to use this chance to run he ran as fast as he could with his bleeding injured leg  
and found a cave as he entered he could hear someone yell as if they were falling off a cliff he didn't care he just wanted to hide from the men who tried to take him  
he made it to the back of the cave and sat their trying to stop his leg from bleeding touching his leg made him cry out in pain but he had to try and stop the bleeding then he heard someone call 'hello is someone in here' he got scared "oh no they found me" they voice called out again 'hello?' 'anyone need help?'  
"i don't want them to find me maybe i can run by them" he tried to stand but it sent a surge of pain in his leg making him cry out again "i have to be quiet"  
he then saw a kid entered the cave starring at him 'oh god are you alright?!' the boy ran at riley he got scared and held out his palm and sent the boy flying he used the rest of his energy in that attack so he fell unconscious "no he will take me" then he woke up in a Pokemon center their was a nurse and that boy standing behind a wall of glass then the nurse walk in the room Riley was scared of her at first but then she calmed him down he saw the boy was leaving then the nurse  
said 'he brought you in he said that you were in a cave with you leg bleeding heavily and he was freaking out the enter time he waited' "he saved me" Riley smiled as the boy left.

Flashback end

'So that's how you got injured Riley wow i didn't know you lived by your self since you were born' 'yup then i met you and Maya and then my life was not about surviving by my self but having fun with you and Maya' zack smiled he did not know Riley had a sad past and then by meeting him Riley life was happy he was happy now himself that he helped Riley in such a way then he started glowing again 'zack your glowing' 'what' he looked at him self he was he also felt weird like he was growing 'why am i glowing' he glowed so bright it was blinding Riley covered his eye's then he thought "wait is he evolving" after a few seconds zack stopped glowing  
Riley moved his hand from his face to see zack did evolve he was a full grown lucario now zack then opened his eye's and looked at himself 'wow cool i evolved' zack ran into the bath room to look at him self in the mirror meanwhile rile was astonished "he evolved amazing" he then turned to Maya who was still asleep "she will be surprised when she wakes up" 'Riley look at me i look so cool' 'yeah i can see that zack' 'i wonder what Maya will think when she wakes up maybe i should scare her'  
"his body grew but he still act's like a child" 'i heard that Riley' 'what you can already read my mind' 'yeah and shut up im just excited that i evolved' 'i can tell' then Maya started moving 'she's about too wake up' 'cool she will get to see me like this or should i scare her' "yup still a child" 'still can hear you!' 'sorry' Maya yawned and sat up with her eye's still closed she got up and went in the bathroom 'did she not see me' 'her eye's were closed that's how she always wakes up' 'really' she then opened the bath room door wiping water off her face she then opened her eye's she saw zack and Riley 'uhh Riley there are two of you'  
'your a idiot Maya' Maya's eyes widened 'zack is that you' 'yeah i evolved cool huh' Maya walked over to him 'uhh Maya' she then started squeezing the life out of zack  
'Maya cant breath' 'i cant believe you evolved when i was sleeping' 'still cant breath' 'she hugged me this long when i evolved too' 'then help' 'sorry cant' Riley was laughing.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 What Have I Done

After had the life squeezed out of him again zack went to challenge the gym again with may and Riley and won thanks to zack evolving his strength grew massively he was a power house he knocked out of the gym leader's Pokemon at the start of the match 'zack that was amazing i cant believe how strong you are now' 'thanks Maya i think im too strong though i mean they all got knocked out with a few punch's' 'yeah zack your way too strong maybe you shouldn't use him for a lot of battles Maya''yeah i guess your like my secret weapon zack' they were gonna head out but Maya changed her mind 'hay guy's let's leave to tomorrow' 'oh why Maya' 'well it's already getting dark so why not just stay in the room then we leave tomorrow' 'OK lets go' so they all went back to the room and got ready for bed 'im gonna change how about you guy's pull some food out of my bag and eat' 'OK Maya' Maya went into the bathroom to change and zack grabbed her bag to look for food he pulled out two bowls and a box of Pokemon food 'here Riley pour us some bowls of food' he handed the bowls and food to Riley 'OK zack' Riley took the bowls and poured some food in each bowl he handed the box of food back to zack he then put it back in the bag but something caught Zack's eye in side the bag 'what's this' he reached in and pulled out the remote that the man in the lab coat used on him 'oh it's that switch noise thing' he pressed the button send a loud pitch noise only zack could hear zack threw the remote on the ground and held his head 'zack you OK!' zack removed his hands from his head 'yeah fine shouldn't have pressed that button' he picked the remote back up and put it in the bag 'what h append to you' 'oh that remote sends out a high pitched noise i can only hear it make my head hurt each time' 'oh then don't touch it' 'i just wanted to see if it still worked' 'why would you think it wouldn't work' 'because i evolved any way im hungry can you hand me my food' 'oh sure zack' Riley handed him his bowl and they both started eating Maya then exited the bath room in her pajamas 'ok guy's let's go to bed' Riley and zack both said 'ok Maya' zack jumped onto the bed he had been sleeping on and Riley got on the couch and Maya got in her bed 'good night guy's' 'good night Maya' 'yeah see you both in the morning' they all began to fall asleep except zack who was thinking about his dream the other night "what will i do tomorrow" zack sighed turned over and went to sleep.

'im sorry Maya' zack said trying his best not to cough up blood 'zack you gonna be OK' 'im not it's fine though i lived two lives it was cool but now i have to go Maya' 'zack please' Maya began to cry 'stop crying Maya it's OK it has been fun but i have to go now i love you' zack said as he slowly closed his eye's 'zack' 'zack!' 'ZACK!'.

Riley woke up and jolted straight up surprising zack 'you alright Riley' 'yeah fine just had a weird dream' 'what was it about' 'nothing it's fine' Riley looked around the room where's Maya' 'oh she's outside waiting for you to wake up' 'oh sorry let's go' 'yeah are you sure your ok Riley' 'yeah zack im fine' Riley got off the couch and walked with zack down stairs and out the front door to see waiting by a tree covered with snow 'finally your awake Riley your usually the first one up'  
'sorry Maya i had a weird dream' 'what was it about' 'nothing it's fine so were leaving' 'yeah let's go' they all walked down to the port and got on a boat that went to the Acuity Lakefront while on the boat there were some trainers that kept bothering Maya while Riley looking at the lake and zack was watching the trainers the whole boat ride they kept asking her if she was available she kept saying no zack was getting annoyed because the trainers would not stop asking her so he decided to get rid of them but before he did Maya walked over to him and sat down next to him 'hey zack can you help me get rid of these trainers there so annoying' 'i was already gonna get rid of them for you so OK' 'you were thanks what are you gonna do' 'i don't know but there is something i want to try go over their i will see if it work's OK' 'oh OK' Maya got up and walked back over to the trainers meanwhile zack was gonna try his trick he focused all his power to make a doppelganger of himself but it was his human self it walked over to Maya surprising her the doppelganger said 'what are all you doing with my girl' it cracked it's knuckles they all said sorry and ran away Maya ran over to the doppelganger and was surprised and cried a little 'wow amazing zack you made your self look human again' the doppelganger then said 'im not zack he's over their focusing all his energy to make me but i have to go bye' the doppelganger vanished zack was panting making that doppelganger drained all of his energy Maya ran over to him 'are you alright zack' 'yeah just tired' Maya hugged him 'thanks for helping me i didn't know you could do that'  
'nether did i until i tried to' she hugged him more 'thank you zack' "Maya" she let go of him and walked back to were she was standing Riley watched the whole thing and was surprised by zack's ability's "i didn't know he could do that amazing".

the boat arrived shortly after they all got off and headed down route 217 and made it to route 216 there were steep drop's every where Maya almost fell in a few times until zack had to help her 'OK now that were here we need to go back through Mt coronet  
and we can make it to a nearby town' 'great im tired of walking' 'well were not gonna be done for a while so get ready to travel through a lot of snow' 'man come on'  
'you can stay in your poke ball if you want' 'no it's fine let's go' they walked around for a while when they had to climb a small cliff 'how are we gonna get up their' Maya was disappointed she wanted to get passed Mt coronet before night fall it would take all day to climb up normally 'me and zack can jump up their Maya maybe we can carry you up' 'really you guy's can' 'yup' 'ok carry me up' 'i take you up Maya' 'you will thanks zack' Maya jumped on zack's back 'wow your heavy Maya' 'shut it or ill hit you in the head' 'sorry here we go' zack started to jump up the small cliff with Maya on his back with Riley following behind him 'be careful zack ill fall off' 'it's fine Maya just hold on were almost their' Maya gulped and closed her eye's 'OK' she held on to him tighter but their was no need they made it to the top 'OK Maya were here you can stop holding on to me' Maya opened her eye's 'oh sorry' Maya let go of zack and they started walking down the path near the cliff until a man stopped Maya 'hello miss is that your lucario' 'yes why' 'would his name be zack' Maya was surprised 'yes how did you know' 'oh nothing goodbye' the man walked in some bushes 'that was weird' 'i agree with that' 'how did he know my name the only people that know that name is you and Riley and the professor and G'  
'i have a bad feeling about this guy's' 'let's just continue walking' so they all kept walking for a while zack then began thinking about his dream again "see it's almost night and i have done nothing wrong i was right my dream was wrong" zack was happy he had done nothing so his dream was wrong he kept thinking that but then that man showed up again 'hello again miss' 'oh its you' Maya backed up a bit 'what do you want' 'oh i just want to see something' the man pulled out a remote from his pocket zack knew that remote it was the one that sent out that noise he could only hear 'Riley get that remote from him!' but it was too late he pushed the button it sent the noise to zack 'ahh make it stop!' zack put his hands over his ears 'zack!' Riley ran to the man and took the remote and ran back to Maya and zack  
'i was right it is you subject zero' zack took his hands of his ears 'zack you alright' 'yeah let's get out of here' zack Maya and Riley began to run past the man but the man had a another idea 'oh no you don't men grab him' a bunch of people ran out of the bushes with stun stick's 'crap let's go the other way guy's' both Riley and zack said 'alright' so they ran back to the small cliff but they were trapped 'Maya get on ill take you down' 'OK Riley' 'zack follow us' 'got it' Maya got on Riley's back and he jumped down the small cliff Maya dropped her bag on the way down 'oh my bag' it hit the rocky area under the cliff edge the remote fell out and hit a rock making it turn on 'oh no the remote' zack covered his ear's 'Ahh make it stop!' but Maya couldn't find the remote zack was stuck hearing the noise 'Ahhhh!' Riley jumped back up to zack and tried to help him 'zack zack!' then something clicked in zack's mind "kill" Riley started to read zack's mind "what" "kill kill stop!" zack dropped his hands from his ear's and stood up straight 'zack you alright' zack lifted his arm and set it on Riley's chest 'zack?' 'im sorry' zack used force palm and knocked Riley off the edge  
'zack!' Riley hit the ground and fell unconscious 'Riley!' Maya ran over to Riley he was out cold 'what happened' Maya looked up the cliff and saw zack with hatred  
and anger in his eye's "zack!?" zack turned to the bunch of men around him with there stun stick's zack got in a fighting stance and his hands were glowing now there were three metal claws on both of his hands he ran at the men and they ran at him meanwhile.

on the ground under the cliff edge Maya was looking for the remote she found it and turned it off and put it in her pocket and picked up her bag and ran back over to Riley he was still unconscious she also heard what sounded like a scream from the top of the cliff 'what is zack doing up there' Maya pulled out a rope from her bag and threw it up i caught on something she started to climb up the noises from atop the cliff stopped she was wondering what happened up there as she got close to the top Riley began to regain conscious "what happened" he got up slowly and looked around "why did zack send me flying off the cliff and what did he mean sorry for what sending me flying" he stood up and saw Maya reaching the top of the cliff "why is she up there i why do i feel like i should stop her from going up there" meanwhile Maya reached the top "where is zack" Maya looked around  
for a second until she saw zack she was terrified zack was standing over the bodies of the men that chased them 'Zack What Happened Why Are You Covered in Blood And why are all these people dead Zack' Zack turned to face Maya his arm's were covered with blood along with his torso 'zack?' zack started to walk slowly to Maya his hands glowed for a second and the metal claws appeared 'zack!?' he pick up the pace walking toward Maya 'zack!' he started running at her 'zack stop your scaring me!' he did not stop he then jump in the air and tried to swipe at Maya but she got out of the way "why is zack trying to hurt me!" zack stopped himself from falling off the edge of the cliff and turned back to Maya and ran at her making her try and get away 'zack what wrong with you it's me Maya!' but zack kept running after her 'some one help!' Riley heard her scream and started jumping up the cliff side meanwhile.

zack kept trying to hit Maya but he kept missing because she was too fast but then Maya tripped on a rock and fell against a tree she was wide for a attack so zack ran close to her and was about to hit her when she said 'Zack please Don't!' she was crying zack froze before he hit her he was shaking the metal claws disappeared his eye's widened then he said in a shake voice 'im sorry' then he collapsed 'zack!' she reached to see if he was OK but she froze she didn't want to touch him she was too scared 'Maya!' Riley made it up the cliff 'what happened!'  
she just sat their said nothing crying Riley ran over to her and saw zack unconscious and the dead people 'Maya you need to tell me what happened!' Riley knelled down next to her she tried her best to speak 'i climb up the cliff and saw zack by the dead bodies he was covered in blood then he ran at me and tried to kill me then he collapsed' Riley was shocked "he tried to kill Maya?!" he turned zack over and saw the blood on him "dear god what did he do to those people" 'Riley can you help me up' 'sure Maya' Riley helped Maya up 'thanks Riley what do we do with zack' 'ill carry him or you can put him back in his poke ball' 'no you should carry him when he wakes up i want to talk to him' 'OK Maya' Riley picked up zack and threw him over his shoulder 'lets find a place for a camp Maya' 'yeah OK' Maya wiped her tears  
and walked to the edge of the cliff Riley jumped down while Maya used her rope from earlier they walked around for a bit and set up a camp site 'hay Riley take zack near the lake and wash the blood off him' 'OK Maya be back in a second' Riley headed to the lake with zack one the way to the lake zack woke up "where am i" zack looked around and saw he was being carried by Riley "oh why is Riley carrying me" Riley then noticed zack was awake 'morning zack!' Riley then dropped zack on the ground he got up 'what did i do Riley' Riley then looked at zack with a angry stare 'you know what you did zack!' zack was confused 'know i don't tell me' 'if you wanna know look at your self'  
zack looked down at himself and saw all the blood "what did i do!" zack was so shocked he could not move 'why zack why did you have to kill all those people' "i did what!" suddenly zack remembered the people they were running from then zack said in a shake voice 'what have i done' 'i don't know Maya said she saw you over their dead body's' 'wait Maya found me' 'yes then you' then memory's flooded zack's mind he saw himself running at the people that were chasing them he had metal claws on his hands and tearing them up the memory's of doing this terrified zack he fell to the ground and just sat their as more memory's entered his mind then the next memory he saw was of him chasing Maya and trying to swipe at her with his metal claws then she tripped and fell against a tree then he saw as he was about to attack her when she said 'Zack please Don't!' he saw her crying then it all went black 'you tried to hurt her zack you tried to kill her' "i would never try and hurt her but why did i try" zack didn't want to speak 'zack why did you try and hurt her!' he did not answer 'zack!' he still did not answer 'Zack!' 'i would never hurt her' zack was crying 'i would never want to hurt her i love her' 'zack' 'she probley is scared of me now damn it what have i done' Riley and zack were both confused manly zack he did not know why he tried to hurt Maya or kill those people then something click he remembered the voice in his the one that said kill "wait when that sharp noise was hitting me where did that voice come from" 'Riley can you do something for me' zack wiped his tears 'what zack' 'go get that remote that sends out that noise i can only hear' 'why' 'i need to see something' 'OK don't go anywhere while im gone zack im watching you' 'i wont Riley' zack just kept sitting there as he saw Riley leave to get the remote Riley made it back to camp and saw Maya had fallen asleep "she must had been tired from walking and dodging zack's attack's" Riley walked over to her bag and and looked for the remote he found it but there were two of them "that's right this is the one i took from that man that was after zack" he grabbed both remote's and made his way back to zack he was still sitting there looking at the ground 'im back and good you stayed' 'i said i would' zack stood up  
'did you get the remote' 'yes i found two of them' 'two of them hmm that's right you took the other one from that guy that was after me' 'OK so what are you gonna do with these' 'i'll tell you in a second but now i want to get this blood of me' 'oh you lake is that way' Riley pointed down the path 'OK I'll be right back' zack ran down the path to the lake a few minutes later he returned with his fur clean 'did you get all of it off' 'yeah i think so' zack walked up to Riley and grabbed one of the remote's 'so what are you gonna do with the remote' 'im gonna press the button sending that noise to me and see what happens after a long time 'what that's dangerous zack it could fry your brain!' 'i know but i need to try it' zack took a few steps back 'and Riley if i attack you don't hold back OK if i run at you knock me out' 'wait what!' zack pressed the button and sent the noise to his head it hurt like hell "damn it hurts so much!" 'zack are you alright' 'yeah just don't get close to me' then a voice in his head said "kill kill them all" "i was right damn sorry Riley if i hurt you" then zack was acting strange he let go off the remote  
'well zack anything happen' he did not respond 'zack' zack held up his hands then three sharp metal claws appeared then he walked slowly towards Riley  
'zack' "what's wrong with him" then suddenly zack dashed at Riley and tried to hit him but Riley dodge the attack "did he try and cut my head off what's with him"  
then Riley remembered when zack launched him off the cliff edge "this happened before on the cliff edge he was holding his head be cause the noise then he attacked me did it do something to his head and back at that facility he attacked me there too let me try something" Riley started reading zack's mind "kill kill kill kill" Riley was shocked at what he was hearing but then some voice in zack's head said "someone help me i don't want to hurt anyone" "zack!" he figured out zack was powerless to stop himself from attacking people "OK i have to knock him out now" Riley made a bone staff and ran at zack dodging all his attacks Riley hit zack over the head with his bone staff knocking him out instantly "he is not as strong as he say's he is i mean one hit really" Riley picked up zack and threw him over his shoulder and headed back to camp "man zack is smart suspecting the noise did something to his head but he still is a idiot because now he has to deal with Maya she might hate him or be scared of him" he made it back to the camp and set zack on the ground it was getting late the sun was setting so he decided to go to sleep hoping to wake up before Maya he closed his eye's and drifted off.

'let her go G or i will come over there and kill you in a blink of a eye!' 'try me I'll rip open her throat open before you get me' G moved his knife closer to Maya's throat cutting it a little 'zack please help' 'don't hurt her!' 'why don't you come over here and stop me zack' 'please don't hurt her take me and leave her alone' 'zack no' 'hmm i might take you up on that offer zack' zack walked toward the cage G had and stepped in 'zack please don't' 'too late' G pressed a button and the cage slammed shut with zack inside 'OK now you have me let her go' 'fine but i cant have her follow us so' G hit Maya in the back of the head knocking her out  
'shall we go zack' 'fuck off G'.

Riley woke up to Maya shaking him 'Riley you OK you were talking in your sleep' 'yeah im fine' Riley stood up and saw zack was missing 'where is zack' Maya looked at the ground trying to look away from Riley 'Maya where is he' 'oh i put him back in his poke ball' 'why' 'he said he wanted to be in there after we talked' 'oh you two talked' 'yes he kept apologizing for what he did but i didn't believe him so he said to put him in his poke ball' 'but Maya it was not zack's fault he attacked you' 'what do you mean' 'you know the remote we got from the guy a the facility' 'yeah what about it' 'it doesn't only send a ear splitting noise to zack but they did some thing to his brain when he hears it for a long period of time it make's him go crazy and attack any one near him' 'what' Maya was shocked 'how can you tell it does that' 'oh yesterday when i took zack to the lake to get the blood off him he woke up and we talked he said he wanted the remote to try something so i got the remote and he took it and pressed the button for a long time after a while he dropped the remote and ran at me to try and attack me but i knocked him out before he could see zack would never try and hurt you Maya' 'so it's not his fault' 'no Maya it's not' 'thank god' Maya was so relieved that zack would never try and hurt her and it was not his fault 'OK then' she pulled out zack's poke ball and threw it in the air a flash of light then revealed zack standing there 'why did you take me out Maya' 'oh Riley explained what happened zack' she ran up to him and hugged him 'oh he did' Riley walked close to zack 'yes zack after you pressed the button for a long time you tried to attack me' 'i did so my theory of the remote being the reason i attacked Maya was right' 'yes' Maya hugged him more but zack pushed her away 'but that doesn't changed what i have done' 'zack' 'i killed those people guy's nothing can changed that' zack turned away from Maya and Riley 'im a monster' 'no your not zack it was not your fault' 'but i-' suddenly a net came out of nowhere and trapped zack 'what the hell' everyone was surprised as zack was pulled into the bushes 'zack!' Maya and Riley ran after him he was pulled to a big open field there was a huge heliship there and so was G but before zack was pulled in he made those metal claws again and ripped open the net and escaped 'what the hell G' Maya and Riley caught up 'G!' Riley growled 'oh good everyone is here' G began to slow clap  
'why do you want to capture zack again G' 'i have a reason but im not going to tell you that now zack come here or else' 'what no way' 'all way's the hard way' G pulled out the same kind of remote but before he pushed the button zack fired a aura sphere at it and broke it 'don't even try me G' 'fine then how about this' G snapped his fingers and a cage dropped from the heliship 'get in this and your friends don't get hurt' then Riley said in a angry tone 'yeah how are you gonna do that!' 'like this' then G pulled out a gun and shot at Riley it was a tranq gun 'Riley!' the dart hit Riley and he fell unconscious Maya ran over to help but was stopped by G he grabbed her and held a knife against her throat 'now zack you do as i say and get in the cage' zack was shocked by how G moves so fast as he was to get to Maya in a short time from that distance but he was more angry then confused 'let her go G or i will come over there and kill you in a blink of a eye!' 'try me I'll rip open her throat open before you get me' G moved his knife closer to Maya's throat cutting it a little 'zack please help' 'don't hurt her!' 'why don't you come over here and stop me zack' zack made what he knew was a bad decision 'please don't hurt her take me and leave her alone' 'zack no' 'hmm i might take you up on that offer zack' zack walked toward the cage G had and stepped in 'zack please don't' 'too late' G pressed a button and the cage slammed shut with zack inside 'OK now you have me let her go' 'fine but i cant have her follow us so' G hit Maya in the back of the head knocking her out 'shall we go zack' 'fuck off G' 'my my my such a attitude you have now zack' 'shut up' G jump on top of zack's cage and they were lifted into the heliship 'so where am i going now G' 'oh such a nice place you have been there before' 'of you mean that facility' 'no not there the people there are idiots im not delivering you to anyone im taking you for personal gain' 'really and what is this personal gain' 'ultimate power' zack was surprised "what does he mean and what does it have to do with me".


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 reliving Old Memories

Maya woke up in a strange area she was not in the field of snow anymore except she was at zack's house 'why am i here' she got out of zack's bed and walked in the living room and saw zack as a human standing their and looking outside "zack" she walked up to him 'zack?' 'hello Maya how have you been' zack turned toward her  
'but how are you' 'this is just a dream Maya don't get freaked out' 'oh why am i dreaming of you' 'because i going soon so i wanted to visit you first' 'what do you mean' 'sorry i cant tell you or him' 'who' 'zack out there in the world' 'what do you mean im confused' 'well since i turned into a Pokemon this me the human one you see me as has been dormant in his mind iv been helping zack little by little' 'oh im still confused' 'i knew you be confused still' 'i hate you when you confuse me zack' 'hmm any way remember when we first met Maya' 'yeah when we were little'.

FlashBack

Maya was seven and zack was also seven when they met Maya's parents went to talk with the professor and Maya went with them they arrived at the lab in a few minutes because of how small the town was her parents walked in and Maya followed close behind them 'it's OK sweety this place is not scary go look around while me and your mommy talk with the professor' 'OK daddy' Maya left her dad's side and explored the lab looking at the weird machines and test tube's and chemicals she reached for one when someone behind her said 'you should not touch those my dad said there explosive' Maya turned around to see a kid about her age behind her 'oh sorry i just wanted to see what it was what your name' 'oh im zack my dad is the professor of this lab cool right and what's your name girly' 'don't call me girly my name is Maya nice to meet you zack' 'nice to meet you too Maya wanna go and play while my dad talks to those people in his study' 'oh those are my mom and dad and yes i like to play with you'.

FlashBack End

'you were only seven when you entered the lab i was happy back then to have met you if i didn't i would have none of our most fun experiences' 'yeah im happy i met you back then zack then we wouldn't be good friends like we are now' Maya was happy she could talk to zack like this it was nice to see him human again then she remembered it was only a dream 'oh remember when we first went up that mountain with all those berry bushes on top' 'yeah that was a fun time too'

FlashBack

At this point Maya and zack were eleven 'zack wait up i cant run as fast as you' 'oh sorry Maya i just cant wait my dad said there are ton's of berries up there'  
'well you can wait till i can catch up with you' zack and Maya were running up the trail to the top of the mountain to get some fresh berries 'maybe next time zack we can bring our bikes'  
'but what fun would it be to ride up for the first time it's better to work hard for something first then try the easy way the next time' 'but it would be easy now to have our bike's' 'well you can walk all the way back down now but were almost their Maya' 'fine zack ill walk the rest of the way with you' after a while they reached the top there were berry bushes everywhere 'wow look how many berries their are Maya' 'wow let's pick some and go home and show our parents' so zack and Maya went around and picked a lot of berries and put them in the little bag's they brought 'all right this is all the berries we can put in our bag's zack let's go home'  
'OK Maya' as they were about to walk back down the trail zack grabbed a berry and ate it 'zack you have to wash it first before you eat it that's what my mom said'  
'it's OK if i eat one unwashed berry Maya' 'fine but no more till we get to my house OK' 'fine Maya' so they walked down the trail leading back to town and off the mountain but as they were almost down the mountain a wild Pokemon attacked them it was a starly the poor bird Pokemon was hungry so it attacked them to steal there berries 'ahh it's a starly' the starly got in a attack position but zack walked up to it 'zack what are you doing get away from it' but zack did not listen he walked closer to it the starly was about to attack but zack put his hand it's head and pet it 'hay it's ok your just hungry' zack pulled out some berries from his bag and fed the starly after it ate all it's berries it flew away 'wow zack that was amazing' 'well it was just hungry now come on let's go back to town' so zack and Maya ran down the trail and made it back to town.

Flashback End

'you have always been nice too Pokemon zack every time i saw you when you were human you would tell stories of all the Pokemon you helped that day' 'yeah well i cant just let Pokemon suffer out their in the world Maya you have to help them or no one else would' Maya was recalling more fun times with zack 'hay zack remember Riley's first Christmas with us' 'oh yeah he was so surprised'

FlashBack

The snow had began to fall Zack and Maya were sixteen and this time Riley was with Zack at his house it was almost Christmas Maya came over to help Zack and Riley decorate 'so zack what is Christmas' 'oh well Riley it's a time where people come together and stuff and you give each other presents' 'presents?' 'yeah there gift's people give each other Riley' 'oh when is Christmas zack' 'it's tomorrow Riley just wait' zack had just put up the tree and decorated it with Maya's help 'wow it's beautiful zack' 'not as beautiful as you' zack said quietly 'what did you say' 'nothing anyway Riley check out the tree!' but he had fallen asleep 'oh he fell asleep well any way see you tomorrow zack' 'oh your leaving let me come with you' 'why' 'i need to get Riley a gift and you one too' 'oh OK let's both go get gift's because i need to get you one too' 'OK let's go' so Zack and Maya went to town to find a gift for each other and one for Riley they arrived at the town in no time and found a poke mart that were selling random things for Christmas 'OK let's go find some good gift's' zack and Maya entered the poke mart and walked around looking for some gifts "OK what would zack like" Maya looked around the clothes area while zack was looking for a gift for Riley "hmm Riley what would like" zack walked around looking at random things till he found a small red scarf "maybe he will like this" zack picked up the scarf and was now looking for a gift for Maya meanwhile  
Maya was having trouble looking for a gift for zack "what would he like" she walked around aimlessly looking for something zack would like until something caught her eye it was a pokegear the box said it could be used as a phone and a watch and a game player and music player "would he like this maybe" she grabbed the device and ran to the clerk and bought the pokegear and had it wrapped up and found zack with the scarf 'zack there you are are you done yet' 'no i was about to find you a gift' 'oh ok i found a gift for though so im heading home see you tomorrow zack' 'OK bye Maya' she then left the pokemart happy that see found a gift for zack she ran back to her house and fell asleep meanwhile zack was now heading home he found a gift for Maya and Riley as well when he got in the house he saw Riley was not on the couch sleeping he also saw his bedroom door was open he looked in and saw Riley sleeping so he then went to the tree to put his presents but saw there was one there it said 'to zack from Riley' "oh so he did get me a gift" zack smiled as he set Riley's present next to the one Riley had got for him and put Maya's on the counter hopped on the couch and fell asleep. zack was woke up to Riley shaking him 'zack wake up it's Christmas' zack yawned and sat up 'so it is do you want to open your gift' 'yes' 'it's over there under the tree' Riley ran over to the tree and opened the gift zack got him he saw the scarf and was surprised 'wow thanks zack' 'your welcome Riley' Riley ran over to zack with his present 'here it's for you' zack opened the gift it was a book he wanted 'wow thanks Riley i have been looking for this book' then someone knocked on zack's door he set the book down and pet Riley on the head and walked over and opened the door it was Maya 'hay zack merry Christmas' 'oh Maya merry Christmas come in' zack moved over letting Maya in 'thanks' Maya walked in with zack's gift behind her back "what if he doesn't like it"  
'oh Maya here' zack walked over to counter and grabbed Maya's gift and handed it to her 'here it's for you Maya open it' 'OK' Maya set zack gift to her on her lap and opened it there was a bracelet with her name on it inside 'wow zack this is beautiful thank you' she put it on her wrist and hugged zack 'oh and here' she grabbed the present he got for him 'oh what's in here' zack opened the gift it was the pokegear 'wow cool thanks Maya for this pokegear' 'i thought you like it' "no i didn't but might as well go with it".

FlashBack End

Maya looked at the bracelet zack got for her 'i still wear it to this day it's was a beautiful gift zack' zack smiled and moved closer to Maya 'not as beautiful as you are Maya' Maya turned away from zack trying to hide her face "yup this is a dream zack would never say that" 'you OK Maya' she turned back 'yeah im fine'  
zack turned back to the window 'Maya i need to talk to you about what happened yesterday' 'oh why you' 'yes when i killed those people and tried to hurt you i don't want you to try and save me from G understand' 'but why zack' 'im afraid' 'of what' zack turned to Maya 'im afraid i might try and hurt you again Maya you saw that G had one of the remotes that drive me crazy he might use it on me and make me attack you and Riley' 'but zack' 'no don't save me OK Riley is about to wake you up so goodbye Maya' 'wait zack' but he faded and Maya heard Riley's voice 'Maya you alright'.

she woke up her head felt like she was hit by a hammer 'you alright Maya' Riley was next to her 'yes im fine oh no zack' but the heliship was gone along with zack and G 'they left Maya but they left a trail of smoke' Maya looked up at the sky and saw the trail leading of into the distance 'so let's go after them' 'yeah help me up will ya' Riley helped Maya up and they started following the trail but then she remembered the dream she had "should i save him zack told me not to no i will save him that was just a dream it was not real" and so Maya and Riley followed the smoke trail till they came to a beach 'darn we cant swim after them can we Maya' 'no we cant but we can fly' Maya pulled out a poke ball from her belt 'come on out hydreigon' she threw the poke ball in the air there was a flash of light revealing a three headed dragon Pokemon 'hydreigon can you help us we need you to fly after that smoke trail while carrying me and Riley can you do that' the hydreigon let out a loud roar 'ill take that as a yes' so Maya and Riley hopped on hydreigon's back and flew after the smoke trail.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 A Sacrifice For A Friend

Zack kept trying to break the cage he was trapped in "why is this cage so strong" he used metal claws and tried to cut the cage open but i didn't work "god i have to get out of here" kicking it didn't work using a aura sphere didn't work there was no way out of his cage "fine there is only one thing i can do" so zack sat on the floor and just waited "something will happen i just have to wait" then G walked in the room 'zack i need your taking care of some bugs for me' 'first off G i would never help you and second im not taking care of these so called bugs ' 'you don't have a choice' G pulled out the remote that sent the noise to zack and pressed the button meanwhile outside Maya and Riley caught up with the heliship 'there has to be a way inside some where' so they flew around the ship looking for a way in there was a open vent 'there hydreigon fly us near that vent' hydreigon let out another loud roar and flew next to the vent Maya and Riley jumped in 'thanks hydreigon return' she pulled out hydreigon's poke ball and pressed the button on the front a red light surrounded hydreigon and he went back in the poke ball 'let's go Riley' they both crawled through the vent it was a bit small but they kept crawling through until they came to a broken part of the vent it lead to a hallway 'come on Riley' Maya jumped out of the vent Riley followed her 'OK where do we go now' 'i don't know' Maya and Riley thought of where to look first 'let's go this way come on Riley' they ran down the hall way opening every door looking for zack "where is he" they came to the end of the hallway 'OK let's head back and try those other door's' as they were heading back they were stopped by G 'why hello what are you two doing here' 'getting our friend back now where is zack' 'oh your wondering where he is why he's right behind me' G moved showing zack standing there 'zack!' 'oh don't bother he's under my control so he can't hear you' 'what have you done to him' 'oh i didn't do anything but the nice scientist at my facility did something to him' 'wait your facility' 'yes it was mine they did something to his brain you see so when every time he hears that hypnotic noise from this remote hes put under my control and does anything i tell him' G pulled out the remote 'what is this all for why are you so interested with him' 'i have been interested with him because of the proffers test on him and Riley' 'what does that have to do with him' 'imagine the strength of a Pokemon they way surpass human limits and when i saw zack transform that way in the forest to save Riley i knew i needed that strength so i waited and when i heard he died i lost interest with him but when i heard from the professor that he turned into a Pokemon i had to get that power so that's why i took him to the facility to be tested on but then you saved him and ruined that part of the plan so i came and took him again and now we are here your trying to save him again but you wont this time' 'and what make's you think that' 'because ill get rid of you first' G grabbed three poke balls from his pocket 'come out Metagross Mightyena  
Frillish' he threw the poke balls in the air there was a flash of light the three Pokemon showed up a wolf like one a big metal one and one that looked like a jellyfish 'fine if you want it that way' Maya pulled two poke balls from her belt 'come out Empoleon Hydreigon' after a flash of light there was Hydreigon and Empoleon in front of Maya 'let me get this started Hydreigon dark pulse on Frillish Empoleon mega punch on Metagross and Riley use bonerush on Mightyena' the battle began Riley battled Mightyena Empoleon battled Metagross and Hydreigon battled Hrillish but no matter there power they lost.

'no Empoleon Hydreigon return' Maya sent Hydreigon and Empoleon back into there poke balls while Riley was stuck fighting all three of G's Pokemon "there is no way Riley can take all of them down" then Metagross used psybeam and knocked Riley out 'Riley no!' Maya ran over to him he was out cold leaving her defenseless 'i have won Maya there is nothing you can do now hahhaha' Maya turned and ran but she couldn't go anywhere she was trapped 'OK now to finish this everyone use hyperbeam on Maya' 'wait please' but G didn't listen all of his Pokemon were charging there hyper beam's zack was next to G laughing maya turned to him 'zack please help' 'I told you girl he can't hear you and now you will die' then something snapped in zack's head "don't do it" they were about to fire at her zack walked past G 'zack what are you doing get back here' "why isn't he listening to me he's still in my control" they all fired at Maya 'AHHHH!' maya screamed "NOOOO!" zack ran in front of Maya and then they all hit him there was a cloud of smoke surrounding Maya after it disappeared showed zack in front of her all beat up and bruised and burned 'zack...' zack collapsed onto the ground 'zack!' Maya ran to see if he was OK 'zack zack!' G was mad 'you idiots i needed him alive return all of you' G returned all of his Pokemon to there poke balls 'zack wake up' she shook him he slowly opened his eye's 'Maya..' 'zack that god your alright' 'i don't think im alright Maya i think some of my rib's are broken' 'it OK ill get you to a Pokemon center ill just return you to your poke ball' 'don't i hate being in that thing and i think ill just die in it'  
'what you wont die zack' 'i think im gonna Maya' zack then coughing up some blood Maya pulled out a rag from her bag and covered zack mouth but he moved the rag and spoke in a weak voice 'im sorry Maya' zack said trying his best not to cough up any more blood 'Zack your gonna be OK' 'im not Maya it's fine though i lived two lives it was cool but now i have to go now Maya' 'Zack please' Maya began to cry 'stop crying Maya it's OK it has been fun but i have to go now i love you...' zack said as he slowly closed his eye's 'zack' 'zack!' 'ZACK!'.

He was dead his lifeless body in Maya arms meanwhile Riley regained consciousness at the sound of Maya crying "what happened" he sat up and saw Maya holding Zack's lifeless body Riley ran over 'what happened!' Riley turned to G 'what did you do!' 'he got in the way of three hyper beams it's his fault' Riley ran up to G grabbed him by his shirt 'you bastard i should kill you right now!' 'let him go Riley were leaving' 'and how will you two do that all of your Pokemon are fainted' Maya reached in her bag and pulled out a revive 'ill use this then to revive Hydreigon' Maya pulled out Hydreigon's poke ball and opened the back and inserted the revive in the slot and the poke ball glowed for a second then went ding  
'there now we can leave let's go Riley' 'yes Maya' Riley walked over to Zack's body and picked him up 'hold it right there' Maya Riley and G turned to see the professor with a gun Maya and Riley were shocked 'professor!' 'oh did i forget to say he is working for me now woops' 'now Riley bring me Zack's body' 'what no way in hell would i do that' 'give him to me or ill shoot Maya' the professor pointed the gun at Maya 'why professor why would you help G' 'because he said he let me do more test with humans and Pokemon with more machines and Pokemon to work with now give me Zack's body Riley or i will shoot her' the professor was ready to fire 'no don't shoot her' Riley walked over to the professor with Zack's body 'Riley please don't' 'good now had him over to G' Riley handed Zack's body to G 'good now Maya Riley follow G' they both followed G with the professor behind them they walked down the hallway to a big door G kicked it open it was a big room with a big machine with a pod in the middle of it at the back wall and a control panel next to it 'you two stay right here' Riley and Maya stood where the professor told them too he then shut and locked the door 'now lets begin G you know where to stand' 'right professor' G walked into the big machine and set Zack's body on the ground and the professor walked to the control panel 'OK ready G' 'yes professor start it up' Maya and Riley were confused "what are they doing" the professor pressed a few button's and the pod closed and the machine started making some noises and vibrating 'yes it's working hahah' the professor was distracted by the machine so Riley ran over and grabbed the gun from the professors hand and hit him over the head with it knocking the professor out 'nice job Riley now let's get out of here' they both ran to the door but it was locked 'crap ill get the key from the professor' Riley ran over to the professor and got the key out of his pocket but before he could run back to Maya the machine made a loud beep and the machine pod opened it was full of smoke but G walked out of it completely changed he was no longer human  
'yes it worked perfectly hahah' he was a lucario now Maya and Riley were baffled 'what happened to you G' 'this machine was made by the professor to turn people into Pokemon hahaha and it worked' he walked toward Riley and made a aura sphere and fired it at Riley it hit him sending into the wall 'it also makes the person that changed more powerful' G kicked Riley in the stomach 'Riley!' suddenly a voice was heard from the machine 'you bastard!' every one turned there attention to the machine as a aura sphere flew out of it at G but he dodge it Maya shocked "where did that come from" 'so your back again' suddenly zack stepped out of the smoke filled pod 'your damn right i am!' but he was no longer a Pokemon he was human again wearing G clothing 'zack your alive!' Maya was shocked at the sight of zack being human again she was so happy she was crying 'why are you crying Maya' 'im just happy to see you human again' 'thanks' then G fired a aura sphere at zack but he stopped it with his hand 'was that a try to attack me' 'yes' 'then you suck man i mean Pokemon' G was mad that zack was alive and human 'how are you alive' 'i don't know i woke up on the floor of that pod over there' zack saw the professor unconscious on the floor near the control panel 'why is my father here' 'he was working with G zack' 'he was hmmm' zack then fired the aura sphere he caught back at G 'take this back G' but G smacked it away 'no thanks' G then picked Riley up by his ears and held a aura sphere in front of his face 'now what will you do if a did this' 'what hurt my friend when i know he's tricking you' Riley tripped G and used force palm sending him flying into the wall 'nice to see you human again zack' 'thanks Riley now would you mind taking Maya out of here before she gets hurt' 'sure'  
Riley ran over to Maya that was next to the door and he unlocked it with key he got from the professor 'wait zack come on' 'sorry Maya i need to take care of G first you leave' Maya didn't want to leave but Riley grabbed her arm and pulled her through the door 'Riley!' 'he needs to take care of G Maya he wants you to leave so you don't get hurt OK let's go he will be fine' 'fine' she poked her head through the door to see zack was staring at her 'zack don't get killed again please!' 'i wont Maya' she then ran down the hallway with Riley looking for a place get out of the heliship.

zack turned to G who was standing now 'so when ever your ready' zack got in a fighting stance 'i have been ready' G also got in a fighting stance then they both said 'let's go!'.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 The Final Battle

Maya and Riley ran down the hall way looking for some sort of way off the heliship when they heard some explosions coming from the room where zack and G were battling Maya was getting worried 'it sounds like they have began fighting i hope Zack's alright' 'don't worry Maya zack will be fine' Maya calmed down a little 'your right Riley he will be fine' they ran around the ship some more till they found a cargo bay 'maybe we can open the cargo door's' Maya and Riley searched the room and Maya found a button near the cargo doors 'Riley i think i found a way to open the cargo door's' Maya pressed the button and the cargo door's opened it was at the back of the heliship so it was safe to use hydreigon to fly out 'great we have a way out now we need to get zack' suddenly a red light started flashing and a alarm kept buzzing 'WARNING WARNING SELF DESTRUCT SYSTEM ACTIVATED HELISHIP WILL EXPLODE IN FIVE MINUTES I REPEAT THE HELISHIP WILL EXPLODE IN FIVE MINUTES!'  
Maya and Riley were frozen from the computer generated voice 'what oh no zack!'.

A few minutes earlier zack and G started fighting they were throwing punches at each other then zack kicked G away and fired a aura sphere making a loud explosion but G dodge it and fired two back at him but zack dodge them too 'your fast' 'thanks' zack leaped at G with a bone staff and swung at him but G grabbed it and pulled zack toward him and headbutt him and used force palm sending zack into a wall but it didn't faze him 'man you still are weak G i thought you said that machine made you stronger guess you were wrong' G was mad 'it doesn't matter you still wont make it out of here alive' zack laughed a little 'what makes you think that' G walked toward the control panel and pressed a big red button then suddenly a red light started flashing then a robot voice kept repeating 'WARNING WARNING SELF DESTRUCT SYSTEM ACTIVATED HELISHIP WILL EXPLODE IN FIVE MINUTES I REPEAT THE HELISHIP WILL EXPLODE IN FIVE MINUTES!' zack was shocked 'what have you done G!' G started grinning 'i activated the ship's self destruct system so this ship will explode in five minutes along with everyone on board hahahah' G was laughing evilly but with out warning zack ran at him and grabbed his throat 'turn it off now!' 'i cant there is no reverse' zack was getting angry he threw G at a wall 'get up im gonna kill you' zack was at his boiling point 'seems i have mad you angry zack your showing your true self' zack walked slowly toward G he made created a bone staff 'yes zack finish me off go ahead' zack was right in front of G he was about to swing at him when the door opened it was Maya 'zack we have to get out of here now this place is gonna blow up!' zack stopped swinging 'Maya what are you doing i told you to leave' 'we had to come and get you first we found a way out i have Hydreigon waiting for us' with out warning G got up and used force palm on zack sending him flying into a wall 'zack!' G ran at him with his metal claws at the ready 'zack look out!' zack quickly took noticed at this and had a plan to counter the attack zack got up and ran at G who was running at him when they got in front of each other G tried to stab zack but he dodge it and grabbed G arm and flipped him while he charged a aura sphere when G was above zack he shot the aura sphere straight into G chest sending him into the ceiling G hit it hard then fell back down but zack was waiting once zack saw G was about to hit the ground zack pulled his leg back and G was now in front of him zack kicked G in the head and sent him flying again but this time into a wall he was knocked out 'nice job zack let's get out of here!' 'got it Maya' zack looked around as he left the room and saw his unconscious father on the floor behind the control panel "i cant just leave him uhhhh" zack ran over to the control panel and picked up his dad 'zack what are you doing we have to go' 'i know Maya but i cant just leave my dad here to die with that jack ass' 'but zack what about all the things he has done to you' 'i know Maya and he will pay for it some day but not today now let's go' zack threw his dad over his shoulder and ran to the door where Maya was waiting then the robotic voice spoke again 'TWO MINUTES UNTILL SHIP EXPLODES PLEASE ESCAPE WHILE YOU CAN I REPEAT TWO MINUTES UNTILL THE SHIP EXPLODES' Maya and zack didn't have much time to get out so they had to hurry 'Maya let's go' zack and Maya ran down the hall way really fast but zack kept thinking 'hay where is Riley!' 'oh he's waiting for us by Hydreigon!' 'oh OK!' they made it to the cargo bay zack saw Riley on Hydreigon 'there you two are come on this place will explode in a few seconds' Riley was right the robot voice was back 'THIRTY SECONDS UNTILL SELF DESTRUCT' Maya and zack ran and jumped on Hydreidon  
then Maya screamed 'Hydreigon let's go!' Hydreigon let out a loud roar and took off out of the cargo bay door they could still here the count down 'TEN NINE EIGHT  
SEVEN' 'hurry Hydreigon fly faster please' Hydreigon let out another loud roar and flew faster but they heard the count down end 'FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE' then the whole heliship exploded sending a huge shock wave thru the the air it was so power full it knocked Maya off Hydreigon 'AHHHHHHH!' 'MAYA!' zack jumped off Hydreigon and fell after Maya 'ZACK MAYA NOOOOOO!'.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Love

Zack and Maya fell from Hydreigon's back zack could still hear Riley call out his name he grabbed on to Maya 'hay Maya how are you doing' 'well im kind of falling threw the sky and im gonna crash into the earth at a very fast speed so im kind of scared' zack hugged her 'it's OK i guess at least were together arnt we Maya'  
Maya was still scared so she pushed away from him 'zack how can you be calm in a time like this we are gonna die soon' 'well i guess it's because of you Maya' Maya blushed 'what do you mean zack' 'well Maya isn't it obvious Maya it's because i love you i thought you would know that by now ' 'what!' 'we have been friends since we were kids we grew up together ever since i first saw you when we were kids i had a bit of a crush on you' 'Zack' she was crying it was hard to tell the wind was really fast 'why tell me now before we die why not earlier' 'i did Maya did you not hear me' 'what' 'on the ship i told you i loved you did you not hear me' 'that's right when you were hit by all those hyper beams' zack looked at where they would fall it was a ocean 'that's gonna hurt' Maya saw too and got even more scared 'Zack i need to tell you something too' 'yes Maya' 'well i love you too' Zack was happy Maya finally showed her true feelings he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the hug 'i also always kind of know you loved me too' 'how' 'well all the times you worry about me and Riley told me how much you cried when i first died' 'remind me to choke him' 'and how are you gonna do that' 'oh that's right' Maya held tight to zack 'it's OK Maya like i said before at least were together right' 'your right zack' they saw they were about to hit the water Maya closed her eye's zack did the same 'well good bye zack' 'bye Maya it has been nice knowing you' they were about to hit the water when Hydreigon swooped down and caught them they landed on Zack's dad then they opened there eye's in a heart beat 'amazing job Hydrigon!' Riley yelled out 'Riley did you and Hydreigon just save us' 'yeah that was to close' Maya then squeezed the life out of him 'Maya cant breath' 'thank you Riley so much!' zack just sat there relieved he and Maya were saved just in the knick of time 'thanks Riley your a great Pokemon' 'your welcome zack but can you stop Maya from killing me' zack pulled Maya off Riley 'hay Hydreigon can you please take us home' Hydreigon let out a loud roar 'Riley can you lead him back to our home town using your aura sight' 'sure zack' Riley closed his eye's and guided Hydreigon to there home town meanwhile zack and Maya sat next to each other not a word said then Maya spoke 'so zack while we were falling all of that stuff you said was it true' zack stared into Maya's eye's 'yes Maya everything i said was true i do love you' Riley heard these words and looked at Maya and zack there faces were inches from each other then Riley turned back and leaded Hydreigon to there home town.

They arrived back home after three hours of flying Hydreigon was beat 'thanks you Hydreigon you saved our lives take a good rest' Maya put Hydreigon back in his poke ball 'man it has been a long day hasn't it guy's ' Riley looked like he was gonna pass out 'hay Maya can you put me back in my poke ball i want to go to sleep'  
'sure Riley you earned it ' Maya pulled out Riley's poke ball and sent him back in leaving Zack and Maya alone 'any way Maya i think ill head back to my old house how about you go to your parents house' 'yeah OK but what about him zack' Maya pointed at Zack's dad 'oh yeah ill drop him off at the police station in the next town first then head home' 'oh OK see you tomorrow then zack' Maya started walking away but Zack stopped her 'what's wrong zack' she turned around to have him kiss her he then ran over to his dad and picked him up and ran down the trail to the next town leaving Maya frozen "did he just kiss me" her face turned red then she ran to her parents house surprising them 'sweet heart what are you doing here after such a long time i thought you were in snowpoint city' 'yeah can i stay the night i will explain every thing inside' 'oh of course your always allowed to stay here come in i made some tea' meanwhile zack was running down the path leading to the next town thinking about what he just did "god i kissed her why did i do uhh man but i love her and she love's me too we almost kissed on Hydreigon's back uhh I'll talk to her tomorrow" while zack was running down the path his father was waking up 'huu where am i' 'oh morning' zack dropped him on the ground his father stood up and took a good look at zack 'zack your human again' 'yeah i am you also know what i am again pissed at you' his dad took a step back 'you held Maya and Riley at gun point for my body are you serious and you helped G make a machine that turns people into Pokemon are you uhhhhhh i cant deal with this right now!' zack was really mad at his dad 'but zack it was for' 'i know what your gonna say it's for science that's not a excuse for anything you did' his dad was silent 'I was gonna say it was for you' zack looked at his dad 'your right zack' his father was crying 'i shouldn't have done any of that your right you have been always right when i did something bad i am a terrible father and a terrible person' zack had never saw his dad like this 'dad' 'zack there is something i have too tell you' 'what' 'you know that i am not your real father right' 'yes you told me back at the Pokemon a long time ago you also said my real parents are dead' 'that's what i have to talk to you about there not dead' zack was shocked by his dad's words 'what!' 'yes they told me to tell you that they died if you every found out that you were adopted' 'why!' 'just let me explain precisely what happened'.

FlashBack

The professor was a bit younger he was at some big house he was not in the town where zack grew up two people walked into the room it was a man and a woman one of them was carrying a baby 'hello Mary how is the baby' the woman sat on the couch in front of the professor 'oh he's fine professor perfectly health' ' did you decide what to name him' the man sat next to Mary and spoke 'yes we named him Zack is it a nice name right Mary is a bit skeptical about it what do you think' the professor looked at the small infant baby 'i think it is such a nice name so why did you call me here' 'well' Mary gulp 'remember the men we told you about' 'yes the one's that  
you said they broke into your house last night didn't you' the man then spoke up 'yes but that's not what they only did' 'what do you mean' 'well the tried to take zack' 'what why would they want zack' Mary and the man didn't speak 'Mary john what's wrong your never this quiet' john then looked at the professor 'professor can you take zack please' 'what why!' 'we need you to take care of him for us were leaving' 'where are you leaving to' 'we don't know where but we can't stay here there not after zack there after us and they wanted to use zack to hurt us' 'why' 'that's a secret we can't tell you' 'but john' then Mary spoke up 'professor the people are after us because of our troubled past so please take zack and tell him if he figures out your not his real father tell him we are dead'  
'Mary!' she started crying 'if he knew we were alive he would look for us and i don't want him getting tangled up in what's happening with us so please professor you are the only one i trust to take care of him' the professor thought about what would he agree too and made a decision 'fine i will take care of for you two' Mary wiped her tears 'thank you professor' 'but i have only one question where will you go' 'we think we will just go anywhere we don't know but we know we cant stay here' Mary stood up along with john and walked over to the professor and handed him zack the professor stood up and picked up zack 'thank you again professor for everything you have done for us' 'it's no problem john Mary i guess this is where we bid a final farewell' 'yes professor this is were we say goodbye' Mary stared at zack 'goodbye zack we will miss you so much' the professor walked toward the front door 'and don't worry he will turn out fine in my care' 'we know professor goodbye'.

FlashBack End

The professor was leaning against a tree holding his face crying 'im sorry john Mary i lied' zack was just speechless because of every thing he just heard  
zack then walked over to the professor and grabbed his lab coat 'do you know where they were going!' 'no zack im sorry' zack was gonna punch the professor in the face but stopped himself and let go of the professor and walked back to town 'zack wait' zack didn't respond and kept walking he eventually made it back to town and walked down the path to his old house on the way he just stopped walking and stood there doing nothing until he shed a tear and then some more he was crying 'there alive' 'there alive' he just stood there crying tears of joy he then began running home meanwhile Maya entered her old room in her parents house "wow i has been so long since i have been in here" she pulled out Riley's poke ball and threw it into the air Riley appeared but he was sleeping so Maya picked him up and set him on the end of her bed then she crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly but not before thinking about zack "he just out of the blue kissed me well we did say we loved each other but why do i feel weird about that kiss I'll just ask him about it tomorrow" she then drifted into a deep sleep meanwhile zack had made it to his house just by looking at the front he could tell it was really dusty like no one ever knew it was here 'wow look's like im gonna have to clean up a bit here' he opened the door to see his whole house covered in dust 'man really i hope there still power' he flipped the light switch and the light turned on 'good now the water' he walked to the kitchen and turned on the sink and still had water running through it 'good every thing is still working' zack walked to his bedroom and opened the door to see his bed was messy 'man i don't care im tired' he hopped onto his bed to see something come out from underneath it made him jump a little it was a looked like a raccoon but different it was a zigzagoon 'now how did you get here' zack looked under his bed to see a bunch of little one's under there 'oh i see you have kids well' zack got off his bed and walked to the door 'you can stay in here I'll sleep on the couch' zack shut the door behind him and hopped on the couch making dust go around he didn't care he was too tired too but before he fell asleep he thought about his parents "hmm they left the region so they probably went to kanto johto or unova region's well only on thing to do" after that zack closed his eye's and fell asleep


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 The End For Now

Zack woke up to the zigzagoon from last night 'um human why are you here' 'i should ask you that this is my house' the zigzagoon stepped back 'wait do you understand me human' 'yes' 'how i have never heard of a human able to talk to Pokemon and understand them' 'well now you know one that can anyway excuse me' zack got off the couch and walked into the bathroom and did his business and walked back out with his face washed 'much better' 'human how can you understand Pokemon' zack looked down at the little raccoon Pokemon 'sorry it's a secret and also sorry but i have to leave now bye' zack walked to the door and opened it 'hay human' zack turned to the zigzagoon 'will you come back here' zack nodded 'maybe goodbye' zack left his house and shut the door behind him and walked down the path to the town meanwhile Maya had just got up 'morning Riley' but Riley was gone "where did he go" she got out of bed and walked to the window to see Riley outside sitting down on the ground starring at the path that lead to Zack's house "oh he's waiting for zack better wait with him" Maya went to her mirror and got her self cleaned up and walked down stairs 'morning mom morning dad' Maya mom and dad were in the kitchen 'oh morning Maya your mother said you came home last night how have you been' 'oh i have been fine dad' 'meet any boy's on your adventure you need to tell me about' 'what no!' 'leave her alone honey' 'what im only kidding but seriously any one you met who you like' 'no dad you know i only liked one boy' 'oh you mean zack' 'yes now bye' Maya mom left the kitchen 'wait your leaving already' 'oh im not leaving yet Riley is waiting outside for me to get up so we can visit zack' 'oh i see OK be back before dark OK' 'got it mom' Maya left her house and shut the door behind her Riley heard the door shut and saw Maya 'oh morning Maya how did you sleep' 'i slept fine Riley why are you just sitting here you could see zack before i got up' 'i know but i wanted to wait for you to wake up first' 'that's nice of you let's go see zack' Maya and Riley walked to the path leading to Zack's house when someone stopped them 'good morning you two' they turned around to see the professor was standing there 'professor i thought zack took you to jail' 'no he didn't he left me in the forest and went home' 'what!' suddenly there was a voice behind them they turned back around to see zack 'morning everyone how did you guy's sleep' Maya walked up to him 'zack why did you just leave him in the forest i thought you took him to the police station' 'oh I'll tell you about that later but now i have some new's to tell you all first' 'what is it zack' 'im leaving to go to another region today' this new's shocked everyone but mostly Maya 'what why are you leaving zack' 'it's a secret i can't tell you Maya or even you Riley' 'zack please we want to know' zack shook his head 'no i can't sorry im leaving for personal reasons im not telling you' Maya was sad zack was leaving they just showed there true feeling for each other she didn't want him to leave 'then I'll come with you' 'no Maya im leaving alone no one is coming with me' 'what you cant just leave to a new region alone zack if im can't go with you take Riley then' Maya pulled out Riley poke ball and handed it to zack but he refused 'no Maya i told you im going alone' 'zack please i will be happy if Riley is with you if you leave so someone is watching you' she was tearing up zack saw this and couldn't let her cry 'fine I'll take Riley with me just don't cry please Maya i hate it when you cry' 'then your doing a bad job of stopping me from crying' 'i know but Maya listen i will stay in contact i found my pokegear at my house and i have your number on it so i can call you when ever i want so calm down it's not like i will completely forget about you when i leave' 'i know i just that well zack' 'i know you will still miss me being with you so i got you something so you can always remember me where ever i am' 'what' zack moved closer to Maya 'this' he then kissed her again it lasted for a minute 'there' she was frozen she was just kissed by zack again 'uhh Maya you alright' 'huu yeah fine thank you zack' 'your welcome Maya where ever we are we will always be together remember that' 'i will zack i will always remember that' 'good anyway' zack grabbed Riley poke ball from Maya and put it on his belt 'Riley were going' 'yes zack' 'wait your leaving right now' 'yes Maya i am i need to get started now if i am to catch a boat to kanto today' 'your going to the kanto region' 'yeah Riley let's go' 'got it zack' zack and Riley ran out the main path out of the town Maya and the professor followed them but stopped at the gate Maya then yelled 'good bye you better call me when you get to kanto or I'll be mad zack!' 'i know Maya this is goodbye for now but i swear i will come back and I'll bring a surprise with me!' Maya was crying 'goodbye idiot!'.

Meanwhile somewhere hidden 'sir we have word that agent G is dead he was killed in a explosion' 'did you find his body' 'no not yet sir' 'and what of the boy' 'we recently got word he is heading to the kanto region sir' 'good he is coming straight to us and he will lead us to his parents hahahah'.

I Really Hope You Liked The Story Thank You For  
Reading


End file.
